Unfounded Love
by daydreamer8301
Summary: Brought together by necessity, Miranda Andrews and James Norrington reach an accord, but find a life that neither expected. This is their story. AU after the first movie NorringtonOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my attempt at a "Pirates of the Caribbean" fan fiction story. To my readers that are taking the adventure with me, let me know what you think and to those that are just finding my stories I hope you enjoy my writing. I haven't given up on my LOTR stories (I've got a couple of stories I'm working through). When I finish this story, I think I'm going to post the Oliver WoodOC (Harry Potter) story just for a change before I start posting my LOTR stories again. Let me know if this is any good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Priates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Miranda, try to understand my position," Esquire Raymond Knox told the woman that sat on the other side of his desk. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose as the proud brunette woman sat politely merely looking at him with cool green eyes. "Your father left a wealthy estate, and yes it is more than enough to keep you well established; however, the law clearly dictates that I must hold the estate until you are wed." The woman showed no emotion as she stared at the old man and made no movement save for her hands that tightly twisted the handkerchief she held onto.

"I understand your position, Mr. Knox, but is not a fair one," Miranda Andrews said after a moment. "With the loss of my father and without the benefit of having access to what is rightfully mine, how am I to live? How am I to ensure that my father's promises to our servants are met?"

"Perhaps you could find a gentleman of agreement that will take your hand," he said and Miranda bristled slightly.

She was not the fairest of the women in Port Royal that she knew, and since her coming out party when she was sixteen, she had few suitors. One had been ten years her father's senior and had wanted a young wife to enjoy in his latter years. Thankfully, her father had refused his offer. At nearly twenty-one, she stood to lose everything if she did not wed within two weeks time.

"It can be a marriage of convenience, Miranda. As your guardian, I could interview each prospective gentleman. Of course, know that I will allow no merchant or vagabonds, I swear to find a fine gentleman for you."

"Very well," she whispered as she stood. "All I ask is that you not broadcast my position."

"Never, Miranda," he said as he bowed his head. "Your father was my friend and I will ensure that his daughter is well matched." Miranda nodded and turned, her black skirts rustling as she did so. She walked from her father's attorney's office, her head held high despite her broken spirit.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Andrews," a voice said as she stepped from the building and she looked to her right to see James Norrington stopping to let her pass.

"Good afternoon, Commodore," she said forcing a smile.

"I am sorry to hear of your father's passing," he said honestly and Miranda nodded her head. "He was a good man."

"He was," she managed feeling her emotions of the last few days swirling. "If you'll excuse me, Commodore, I am afraid the heat is too much for me. Good day," she said as she walked towards her carriage.

"Good day, Miss. Andrews," he said with a frown as he watched her walk away. As her coachman helped her into her carriage and closed the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she willed her tears away.

"Home, Miss. Andrews?" the coachman, Gerald, asked and Miranda opened her eyes and forced a smile as she looked at the elder man.

"Yes, Gerald, please," she said and the man nodded before he took his station. Miranda sighed and looked out the window. "Oh, father, why did you have to leave me?" she asked in a whisper before she closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall.

* * *

The evening of the third day since she left Raymond's office was fast approaching and Miranda sat in her study, reading one of the many books that had become her only friends in recent weeks when a soft knock sounded at the door. "Come," she called, marking her place and closing the book before setting in her lap. Her butler, Marcus, bowed his head to her. 

"Miss. Andrews, Esquire Knox has requested to see you," Marcus said and Miranda frowned as she sat the book down upon the sateen she sat upon.

"Did he say the reason for his call?" she asked and Marcus shook his head.

"Nay, my lady," he said and Miranda stood.

"Very well, Marcus," she said quietly. "Please tell him I'll be but a moment." Marcus nodded before he left the room and Miranda sighed before she moved to the mirror near the window.

The setting sun shined in the room and she quickly made sure her face was presentable. Round green eyes stared back at her as she took in her faintly tanned complexion thanks to her mother's half Spaniard heritage. Her narrow nose and full lips made her appearance different then the regal brows of the fair English women of Port Royal. Her dark brown hair was piled on her head while several of her natural curls fell from the many pins that held up her handmaiden, Millie's, fine work. Most that met her called her look unique, but she knew it was their polite way of telling her that she lacked what many considered beautiful. However, she did not mind that she was not beautiful like the daughters of the aristocrats of Port Royal. She was happy with her mind, and the knowledge her father let her acquire.

Smoothing the tight corset bodice of her dark blue dress, she took a deep breath and walked from the room hoping whatever news he had was positive. Making her way down the stairs, she was surprised to find that Mr. Knox was not alone as he stood in the foyer, but another man dressed in naval officer garb stood with him. The second man's back was to her, so, she could not see his face.

"_He has already found a suitable man already?"_ she thought as her heel clicked on the marble floor drawing the two men's attention to her. Miranda held her indifference expression when the face of Commodore James Norrington stared back at her. "Commodore," she said hoping her voice did not share her surprise. "Marcus did not tell me you were with Mr. Knox this evening," she said slightly calmer.

"I'm afraid the Commodore was slightly tardy in joining me, Miranda," Raymond said and Miranda Looked at him. "However, I have excellent news for you," he said and Miranda felt her heart race.

So, he had found a suitable man, but it could not have been the Commodore, the man was at least fifteen years her senior. The age difference did not bother her, but he was often very cold and distant; but she did know that he was a respectable gentleman on all accounts. She knew that if their marriage was one of convenience for both of them, that he would not expect nor would he take her against her will to bed.

"Really?" Miranda asked keeping her voice even and Raymond nodded. "Perhaps your news would be better shared in the sitting room?" she asked and Raymond and the Commodore nodded. However, before she could step away, the Commodore walked over to her and held out his arm. Blushing slightly, she took his offered arm and guided him to the sitting room with Raymond following. The Commodore did not leave her side until he had settled her into a chair. "Please, sit," she said kindly as she gestured to the sofa before her and the two men did as he requested. "What is your news Mr. Knox?" she dared to ask.

"After our discussion the other day, I immediately started the process for you as time is not on our side," he said and Miranda nodded. "I spoke with a few men, and many were willing to discuss the options with me, that is until I spoke the Commodore." Miranda looked to James to see him staring into the flames of the fire she assumed Marcus had started.

"What changed?" she asked as she looked to Raymond once more who smiled kindly at her.

"The Commodore has agreed, for a dowry of course, to take you as his wife," he said and Miranda flushed slightly. Of course he would take a dowry for her, why else would he wish to wed her? "Isn't that wonderful news?" Raymond asked and Miranda nodded as she once again looked to James, who, to her surprise, was looking at her. "I'll leave you two, but I will not stray far. May I trouble for a spot to eat? I'm afraid I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Certainly, Mr. Knox," Miranda said as she looked to him once more. "Grace should still be in the kitchen."

"Thank you, my dear," he said and he was gone. Miranda sighed and looked to James as he sighed and stood.

"I do not wish for you to think ill of me, Miss. Andrews," he said softly as he looked down at her.

"Nor do I wish for you to think ill of me, Commodore," she said as she looked away from him and down at her hands she held clasped in her lap. "It is not my desire to marry, but I have little choice in the matter." She heard him sigh heavily and she once again looked at him. "And I do not believe that it is your desire sir," she added. He gave her a small smile before he once again sat down.

"No, but I will not see George Andrews's daughter at the mercy of naval officers," he said and Miranda blushed slightly before she looked at her hands again and then she slowly settled her eyes on the Commodore.

"Are you not a naval officer?" she asked quietly earning herself another smile from the normally distant man.

"I am, but unlike many of my men, I am a gentleman," he said and Miranda shared her first true smile in many days remembering the parties her father had thrown and the propriety James had always held. "Miss. Andrews," he started and then paused as Miranda settled her eyes with his. "I want you to know, I did not ask for the dowry, but Mr. Knox insisted."

"I would not expect you to not ask for a dowry," she told him, the smile leaving her face. The good natured conversation that had started between them was gone and now her apprehension, sadness, and worry returned. "I have been out for five years with few proposals. I know your heart still lies with the governor's daughter, with Elizabeth, but her heart lies with the blacksmith." Miranda sighed quietly and looked away from him.

"That does not matter, they are set to be wed this Saturday," he said and Miranda nodded her head. "I hold no bitterness, and I wish them all the best."

"Commodore, you are giving up your life for a woman you know very little of," Miranda said slowly. "I would say you hold no bitterness, but you do hold a broken heart."

"I give up nothing that wasn't already mine to give, Miss. Andrews, and I know all that I need to know of you," he said and Miranda laughed quietly. "I do not mock your situation; I would expect the same courtesy from you."

"I am not mocking you, Commodore, far from it," she said as she stood making James stand as well.

"Then why do you laugh?" he asked her and she sighed and looked down at her skirts and then back at him.

"Because you know nothing of me, and yet you've agreed to marry me," she said before she fought back her tears and he regarded her with a slightly surprised face. "I would never mock you, not after what you are doing for me; but know that I have no choice in the matter." Miranda cleared her throat as Raymond came back into the room and she looked down. "Make the arrangements with Commodore Norrington, Mr. Knox," she said, her eyes focused on the rug at her feet. "Please show yourselves out when you wish." With that Miranda left the sitting room in a hurry and went upstairs as the tears once again fell from her eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Raymond asked as he looked to James who sighed and looked down.

"No, nothing," he said tightly. "Let's travel to my home and make the arrangements there, I do not think I am a welcome sight in the Andrews home at the moment." James walked towards the door with a very confused Raymond following. However, as he neared the door he looked up the stairs, where Miranda had rushed off to and frowned.

He understood how she felt, for he felt the same way. They were both marrying a person they did not love, but he was doing so out of respect for her father and she was doing so to live. Their plights were different but their paths were now intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Miranda sat at her vanity and looked at her slightly hollowed expression. She slept very little that night and did her best to convince herself that she was only doing what she had to do to survive. James Norrington was a good man and there was no doubt that he would treat her well, but part of her was afraid. She was afraid, but she refused to admit that to anyone for it was hard enough just to admit it to herself. A knock sounded on the bedroom door and she looked to it, knowing full well it was Millie to help her dress for the day.

"Enter!" Miranda called and the chubby, honey haired woman walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Miss," she said as she moved to the bed and quickly righted the blankets before she moved to the wardrobe.

"Good morning Millie," Miranda said tiredly as she looked to her reflection again.

"Esquire Knox stopped by this morning, Miss," Millie said and Miranda nodded. "He asked for you to meet him and Commodore Norrington at half past eleven at his office." Sighing Miranda nodded again and Millie paused in her sorting through Miranda's dresses and frowned. "I do not mean to pry, Miss, but are you alright?" she asked concerned and Miranda looked at the woman with a small smile.

"I am fine, Millie," Miranda said. "I would like to wear my peach and cream dress today," Miranda said as she stood. Millie smiled, glad that Miranda was finished wearing her dark dresses, when she looked so much prettier in her lighter ones. Millie turned and pulled the dress and corset from the wardrobe along with Miranda's under things and shift before Miranda walked over to her and fingered the soft material of the dress. "I do not think it will be wise to wear dark colors of mourning to see ones fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Millie asked shocked and Miranda nodded her head as she looked at Millie. Miranda considered Millie her confidant. She had told many things to the other woman over the course of their six years together, many things that Millie had shared with no one.

"I am to marry the Commodore," Miranda said gently. "But do not make it known just yet."

"I will not tell, Miss," Millie said.

"Good," Miranda said and she looked back at her dress. "Would you help me Millie? I would like to have a bit to eat before I travel to Mr. Knox's office."

"Of course, Miss," Millie said quickly and soon Miranda was dressed and once more sitting at her vanity. "Would you like me to put your hair up again today?"

"Please, similar to how you had it the other day," Miranda said and Millie nodded before she set to work. Today was going to be an interesting day; she just hoped that she was able to pull through it.

* * *

As Gerald directed her carriage down the road, Miranda absently fiddled with her handkerchief. The small square of soft fabric had been her father's and she found that over the last couple of weeks she never went anywhere without it. Gerald brought the horses to a stop outside the tall brick building and Miranda's stomach was in knots. The coachman opened the door and helped her from the carriage before she walked into the building and to Raymond's office. After she knocked, it took a moment before the door was opened by Raymond who smiled at her. 

"Ah, Miranda, right on time," he said as he guided her into the room.

"I am always punctual, Mr. Knox," she said quietly before she looked into the room and saw James stand. Miranda forced a tight smile and nodded her head.

"Good morning, Miss Andrews," he said softly.

"Good morning, Commodore," she responded before Raymond escorted her to the seat next to James. Miranda sat down, followed by James and then Raymond settled himself behind his desk.

"Now, last eve the Commodore and I reached a mutual agreement," Raymond said as he shifted papers on his desk. "However, there are several aspects that the Commodore found would best be reached with you present, Miranda."

"What is that?" Miranda asked surprised that he would want her to have any say in the aspects of their union. James looked at the young woman, but she kept her cool eyes on Raymond.

"The matter of your living arrangement for one," Raymond said and Miranda blushed before she looked down at the handkerchief in her hand.

"My home is modest," James said and she looked at him. "It is well enough for me alone, but it is not suitable for a wife. If the memories of the home that was once your father's are not too great, would you like to remain there?" Miranda felt the corners of her mouth start to turn up in a smile, but she pressed it back not wanting to show too much emotion at his words.

"I would like that, Commodore," she said quietly and James nodded his head before he looked to Raymond.

"I will have my personal items delivered upon the marriage," he said Raymond nodded.

"What of your maid?" Raymond asked and James sighed.

"She can join Millie and Grace," Miranda said and both men looked at her. "Given the fact that you will undoubtedly hold meetings there, there will be many more people to tend to on a regular basis then Millie and Grace are used to. I am sure that they will both appreciate any help she can give them. I do not wish for her to be out of a position." James gave her a small smile before he glanced at Raymond and then looked back at Miranda.

"Then it is settled," James said. "I am sure that Mary will be happy to follow me to your home."

"Good, good," Raymond said as he scribbled notes. Miranda sighed quietly and looked down at her hands and her father's handkerchief once again. "Now, Miss Swann is set to marry young Mr. Turner this Saturday; however I have arranged for your marriage to take place the following day." Miranda looked to James only to see a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Very well," James said and he looked to Miranda. Yet again, she forced a small smile as he stood and held out his hand to her. "There is little doubt in my mind that you traveled here on foot, but I would like to walk you home. There are some things I wish to discuss with you, in private." Miranda glanced at Raymond, who was once again scribbling his notes. Miranda nodded and took his hand before he laced her arm with his. "Good day, Mr. Knox."

"Good day, Commodore, Miranda," he said.

"Good day," she said softly before James led her from the room and out of the building. Removing her arm from his, Miranda looked up at him. "I am just going to send Gerald home," she said and James nodded. Miranda walked over to the older man who quickly got down from his seat to open the door for her. "There is no need, Gerald," she said kindly and the he frowned. "The Commodore has offered to walk me home; there are some matters he wishes to discuss with me."

"Are you certain, Miss Andrews? You have not been well lately," he said and Miranda smiled at him.

"I am certain, Gerald. The Commodore shall let no harm happen upon me," she said and Gerald nodded.

"Very well," Gerald said and Miranda waited until he pulled away. Taking a deep breath, Miranda walked back over to James who once again held his arm out to her. Hesitating for only a second, she took his arm and he led her down the cobbled sidewalk and up the hill towards her home.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Commodore?" Miranda asked after they walked in silence for a time and noticed several curious glances sent their way by the people bustling about in the streets.

"I think it best to wait until we reach our destination, away from prying ears and eyes," he told her and she nodded. It was then that she noticed the path he had turned them on. It led to the fort instead of to her home and she found it odd that she had not noticed before.

Walking through the courtyard that had been set to hold the hanging of Jack Sparrow before he escaped Miranda sighed knowing full well the place he was taking her. He was taking her to the balcony on which he had made his first proposal to Elizabeth all those months ago and the same balcony on which she refused him and chose the blacksmith. Once they had reached their destination, Miranda removed her arm from his and looked at him expectantly.

"Miss Andrews," he began before he sighed and cleared his throat. "As you know, upon marriage certain acts are expected," he paused when Miranda turned away from him, a deep flush upon her cheeks as she looked out to the water. "However," James said quickly at her discomfort, "I want you to know that I expect nothing of you." At that Miranda looked back at him, her green eyes meeting his blue. "I know now is hardly to the time to discuss matters such as these, but I simply wanted you to know, so you would have one less worry," he finished slowly, seemingly flustered himself. Miranda nodded and once again looked down at her hands.

"Thank you for that, Commodore," she said quietly.

"There is much to be done to give you a wedding you deserve," James said gently and Miranda looked at him as she shook her head.

"I wish for nothing grand, a simple ceremony before Millie, Grace, Marcus, and Gerald is all I ask for," she said and he frowned.

"It is your wedding, do you not wish to have a lavish one?" he asked and Miranda shook her head.

"I have few actual friends in this city, Commodore, that should be no surprise, and those that call themselves my friends are not. Unless you wish for something grand, I would only like a small service and private dinner afterwards."

"I require nothing," he said and Miranda nodded her head. "Are you certain?" he asked and Miranda gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I am certain," Miranda told him before she sighed quietly and moved up the steps and leaned on one of the columns of the archway. James watched her walk away before he slowly moved and joined her.

"I am sorry," he said after a moment and Miranda looked up at him as she stood straight.

"Whatever for?" she asked quietly.

"For you position, and for the fact that you must marry a man you do not wish to." Miranda shook her head.

"Do not be sorry," she told him, surprisingly finding strength from his words. "It is not by your doing that I am in the position that I am in. And it would be a lie to say that I am not at least a little glad it is you that I am marrying." That statement earned her a surprised look from the Commodore and she blushed. "Do not be surprised," she said quietly. "Any other man would not be so kind to me, nor would he apologize. It's just . . . you will think me silly for saying what I think." James shook his head.

"Go on, Miss Andrews, I will not think less of you," he said and Miranda sighed yet again.

"It is just that I know you feel the same as I. I know that you do not wish to marry me, and yet you are. You are because you are doing so to help me and not to gain anything." James nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak when footsteps cut him off. He looked to his right and saw his first mate, Gillette, and a few other officers walking towards him.

"Commodore-," Gillette began but stopped at seeing Miranda. "Miss Andrews," he said with a bow of his head. "Forgive us, sir, we did not know you were-," he started but James cut him off.

"It is fine, Gillette," James said tightly and Miranda looked at him. "Parker, please escort Miss Andrews home," he ordered before he looked at Miranda. "Until later, Miss Andrews," he said with a bow of his head. Miranda frowned and nodded her head before she followed the young officer away from the others. However, she looked over her shoulder and at James as he talked with Gillette, but when he looked her way, she quickly turned her head away and to her path. And she wondered just why her stomach knotted at nearly being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those of you that reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Carribean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Miranda took a deep breath as she stood amongst the many guests that now stood scattered in the courtyard in celebration of the union of the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, and Port Royal's new full fledged blacksmith, Will Turner. "Miss Andrews," James said as he walked over to her and she gave him a small smile.

"Commodore," she said quietly and James once again held out his arm.

"We are to congratulate the happy couple," he said stiffly and Miranda nodded her head before she laced her arm with his and pulled at the lace of the sleeve of her pale blue dress. Miranda smiled at seeing the lovesick smile on Elizabeth's face. "Turner," James said to Will and Miranda slipped away from him and moved to Elizabeth who immediately took Miranda's hands.

"Oh, Miranda, I am so glad to see you," Elizabeth said. "I did not know if you would come after your father's passing. However, Mr. Knox had said that you had news of your own." Miranda nodded as Elizabeth squeezed her hands.

"I myself have cause to celebrate, I guess you could say," Miranda said. The announcement was to be made after the party, but for some reason Miranda wanted to tell the now happily married woman that she would be joining her in the ranks of matrimony, just not so happily.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked glad to hear that Miranda could share in the happiness she was feeling.

"Yes," Miranda said finding it hard not to smile at Elizabeth's energy. "I am to wed the Commodore tomorrow afternoon." Elizabeth's smile faltered slightly and she glanced at James who was talking to Will, although he looked as if he would rather be back aboard the Black Pearl surrounded by pirates.

"Truly?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Miranda once more and the dark haired woman nodded, her hanging curls bobbing about her head as she did so.

"Yes," Miranda said slowly. It took Elizabeth all of seconds to fully understand why Miranda was set to marry James and her heart went out to the slightly younger woman.

"Well, that . . . that is unexpected news, but happy news all the same," Elizabeth said before she let go of Miranda's hands and hugged her tightly. "He is a good and honorable man. He will treat you well," Elizabeth whispered and Miranda tightened her arms around Elizabeth before the women slowly parted.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Miranda said and Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile.

"Elizabeth," James said and both women looked at him. "Congratulations," he said before and Miranda looked away from him and the sadness she could easily see in his eyes as he looked at the woman he truly wanted.

"Thank you, Commodore," Elizabeth said as Will took her arm and Miranda looked at them. "Miranda tells me that congratulations are due to you as well," she said hoping to ease his eyes from her and to the woman on his left. James, taking the bait, looked at Miranda as she looked at him. However, unlike when he looked at Elizabeth there was nothing in his eyes.

"Yes, we are set to be married," James said as he looked away from Miranda and between Will and Elizabeth. Miranda looked at the couple once more before he took her arm with his once more. "Nothing grand, a simple ceremony as Miss Andrews wished." Elizabeth nodded and smiled at Miranda.

"If I would have had my way, I would have been a married woman long ago with a simple ceremony myself," Elizabeth said and James' stiffening went unnoticed by all save for Miranda. "However, father insisted upon a large ceremony."

"Yes, well," James said quietly, "I think its best that Miss Andrews and I take our leave, you have many more guests waiting to share their well wishes. Good day." Miranda smiled at the happy couple as James turned her away.

"Good day, Elizabeth, Mr. Turner," Miranda said before James led her through the crowd. James was silent as they walked through and Miranda sighed quietly before she looked up at him. "If it was going to be so difficult for you to speak with her, why did you take me to give congrats?" she asked him as they came to a stop near one of the archways and he settled his light eyes on her.

"It is only proper, and you would have gone to wish Elizabeth well eventually," James said and Miranda's face set into a frown. There was such coldness in his tone that Miranda felt the chill in the warm September air.

"I would have, yes, but still," Miranda started but stopped when James looked away from her. "I am not so easily pushed, Commodore," she said causing him to set his eyes upon her once more. "I am vulnerable at this time, yes, but know that right now you have showed me a side that I never wish to see again."

"And what side is that?" he asked dryly, clearly caring nothing for what she was trying to say to him.

"Complete indifference," she said her voice shaking slightly and he frowned. "Not days ago you showed your concern for my worries and my happiness, but that concern seems to be gone. As we stood before Elizabeth and as we stand here now you look upon me with no emotion and no care; as if I were a speck of lint on your dark blue coat." Miranda looked away from him for only a second before he spoke.

"Miss Andrews," he said but she shook her head.

"Good day, Commodore," she said before she briskly walked past him, through the courtyard and to the street. She spotted Gerald easily enough and made her way to her carriage. At seeing her, Gerald quickly moved down from his seat and opened the carriage door.

"Miss Andrews are you well?" he asked her slightly worried at her flushed face and obvious state of her distress.

"Yes, Gerald," she breathed heavily as she took his hand. "I am fine, just take me home, please," she said and she climbed into the carriage with his help. Gerald nodded and closed the door before he quickly climbed back into his seat and urged the horses on.

James sighed as he rushed to the street only to see Miranda's carriage pulling away. He quietly cursed himself for letting his frustration at the situation he had put himself in out on Miranda when she had done nothing wrong.

"Commodore," Raymond said as he walked over to the taller man, and James sighed yet again as he turned and looked at the lawyer, who was once again wearing the confused expression on his face. "Is everything well? I could have sworn I saw Miranda rushing through the crowd."

"You did, Mr. Knox, and unfortunately it was my doing," James said before he took a deep breath. "Good day, Mr. Knox," he said and stalked up the path. Raymond frowned as he watched the Commodore walk away.

"What about the announcement?" Raymond called, but James paid no heed and continued down the street.

* * *

"Miss, you will look so pretty tomorrow," Millie said as she brushed out Miranda's hair and Miranda forced a small smile. "The Commodore is a fine match for you, Miss, I'm sure you'll be very happy." 

"Yes, very happy," Miranda said doing her best to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice. Part of her was still angry with the Commodore for treating her the way he had, and the other part of her was beyond nervous for the next day. "Has Mary fitted in well with you and Grace, Millie?" Miranda asked after a moment of silence and Millie sighed quietly.

"Yes," Millie said making Miranda frown.

"Is there something wrong, Millie?" she asked and Millie shook her head as she helped Miranda settle into bed.

"No, Miss," Millie said quietly. "There is nothing wrong, it is just Mary seems a bit stuffy." Miranda laughed quietly as she thought of the Commodore and how he was 'a bit stuffy' at times.

"I'm sure that once she is fully settled, all will be well," Miranda said and Millie nodded. "Good night, Millie, and thank you."

"You are most welcome, Miss," Millie said. "Good night." Millie blew out the candles and quickly left the room, leaving Miranda to her thoughts. However, those thoughts were unsettled as she drifted off to sleep and she hoped with all her might that whatever tomorrow brought, she would survive it unscathed.

* * *

"Today we stand before our friends and our God, to bring together Commodore James Norrington, and Miranda Andrews in the bonds of holy matrimony," Father Kent said as he looked at the couple before them. Miranda eyes were downcast and she felt as though her stomach was in knots as she stood, her arm laced with the Commodore's, before the priest. "Our ceremony is simple at the request of the couple, and so we shall begin without hesitation. Do you, James Edward Norrington, take Miranda Isabella Andrews to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father Kent asked as he turned his eyes to James who stood proud and looked at him head on. "Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her until death do you part?" 

"I do," James said, his voice nearly the same cold tone it had been the day before and that fact did not help Miranda's nerves. Father Kent nodded before he turned his eyes to Miranda, who slowly brought her green eyes to the priest's brown.

"Do you, Miranda Isabella Andrews, take James Edward Norrington to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him until death do you part?" Father Kent asked and Miranda took a deep breath.

"I do," she said quietly and Father Kent held out a ring to James, who took it as the pair slid their arms apart and turned to face each other. Miranda found that she could not get herself to look James in the eye, so, she settled her gaze on his nose instead.

"James, place the ring upon Miranda's finger," Father Kent said and Miranda raised her left hand to James. James took her hand and slowly started to slide the ring onto her finger. Miranda met his gaze then as the ring was pushed into place, a perfect fit as the jeweler promised him it would have been. "The powers given to me by our Lord and land, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Commodore," Father Kent said a small smile on his face, happy to wed yet another couple in just two days.

Raising his right hand from her left, he gently tilted her chin up and met her eyes. It seemed as though he was apologizing to her without words as he leaned into her, and before Miranda knew what was happening his lips brushed hers. It was a phantom of a kiss, and Miranda was certain that if her eyes had not been open, she would not have even known he kissed her.

Millie, Grace, Marcus, and Gerald clapped happily; Millie even letting out a small cheer, while Mary clapped with a small smile on her face. Miranda smiled at James, a smile much to her surprise that he returned.

"Thank you, Father Kent for that wonderful ceremony," Raymond said as he stepped forward and Father Kent looked at him oddly before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, although I say it was rather odd to have the ceremony in Miranda's yard, don't you think?" Father Kent asked as Raymond led him away and Miranda sighed quietly as she looked down at the bouquet of daisies Millie had gathered for her that morning.

"Mrs. Norrington," James said and Miranda looked up at him, they were now wed and yet he still did not call her by her first name. "I will ask you forgiveness now for my actions yesterday. I did not mean to upset you."

"It is alright, Commodore," she said quietly as she once again looked down at the flowers. "What is in the past is done, and cannot be changed. Perhaps I myself overacted a bit." James opened his mouth to contest her words, but found he couldn't ruin yet another day for her. So, instead he simply studied her. She did look lovely in the simple cream and gold dress she wore and her long dark curls cascaded down her back, covered by the white veil pinned in her hair. She looked up at him, and it was then that he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You look lovely today," he said in hopes of seeing her smile once more and to rid the tears from her eyes. However, a lone tear rolled down her tanned cheek, and she hastily brushed it away.

"Thank you, Commodore," she said quietly.

"Commodore, Mrs. Norrington," Grace said with a smile on her face making the couple look at them. "Esquire Knox is waiting in the dinning hall; dinner will be served in but a moment." Miranda nodded her head at the elderly woman and once more looked to James, who held out his arm to her. Slowly, Miranda took his arm and allowed him to guide her into her – their – home.

As they walked, Miranda could not help but wonder just what fate still had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews. I had a little typo in my disclaimer that I fixed, a curse for writing so many LOTR stories. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks to the day of their marriage and Miranda had seen little of the Commodore. He would leave for the fort just after breakfast and then not return home until long after she had taken her evening meal; and for some strange reason Miranda felt a little put off by that fact. Making her way into the kitchen, where Mary and Grace were busy readying for the evening meal and Grace had paused long enough to make lunch for Miranda.

"Mary, did the Commodore take a meal for today?" she asked and Mary shook her head.

"No, Miss," Mary said. "He forgot it this morning." Miranda nodded. He had been in a bit of a rush that morning, and barely mumbled 'good morning' to her before he left.

"Grace, pack enough for two, would you?" Miranda asked and Grace looked up at her.

"Two, Mrs. Norrington?" Grace asked and Miranda nodded her head.

"Yes, and in a small basket," she said a small smile coming to her face. "I wish to bring lunch to the Commodore today."

"He will definitely be surprised, Miss," Mary said a smile forming on her aged face. Miranda nodded her head as Grace packed a basket. Over the last two weeks, Mary seemed to settle in fine with Millie and Grace. Miranda even came to enjoy her company and help when Millie had left for a few days to tend to her ailing mother the first week after her marriage.

"Indeed," Miranda said as she took the basket from Grace, which was now filled with two sandwiches, two apples, and two sealed jars of sweet tea that Grace was known for. "Thank you, Grace." She smiled and moved into the foyer where she check herself in the mirror and sighed.

Once again, her curls were piled high on her head and she was dressed in a soft coral gown that Millie insisted she wear that day. Taking a deep breath, Miranda walked out of her home and down the cobbled path. She was to have lunch with James and find out just why he was avoiding her.

* * *

James nodded as Gillette continued to explain to him the movements of a pirate ship that was spotted not far from Port Royal and how the two ships sent to word them from the island had been successful. However, as he looked out the window his attention was taken from Gillette and on the woman that walked down the path, her steps firm and determined towards the fort. 

"Commodore?" Gillette asked but James turned around, walked past Gillette, and out of his office. As he stepped outside, he noticed several of his men were looking at Miranda as she walked towards him with a basket tucked on her left elbow.

"Good afternoon, Commodore," Miranda greeted him with a smile on her face in hopes that her nervousness was not showing. Halfway to the fort she had lost her nerve, but she would not turn back. "Mary told me you left without taking your lunch. I've brought you some, and I thought that I might join you," she paused when she saw Gillette walking from the office a frown set upon his face. "However, if you are busy I could just leave the basket." She looked back at James and he looked as though he was either ready to yell at her to leave or to smack her; she hoped it was neither.

"No, I am not too busy to share a meal with my wife," James said tightly, his blue eyes flashing. He looked at Gillette briefly before walked to Miranda and took her free arm. "We can finish the briefing after lunch, Gillette." With that, James led her into his office and closed the door tightly behind him after he let go of her arm. "What is the meaning of this Miranda?"

"As I said outside, I thought I would join you for lunch," she said as she moved to a small side table and sat the basket down. "Grace sent some of her sweet tea," she said as she began unload the basket. "You have yet to try it seeing as you are never around, but it is rather refreshing." James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am never home for long, I do have duties to attend to," he said.

"Yes, duties that Governor Swann excused you from for the week after our marriage but duties you insisted on performing anyway," she said her back still to him.

"The nature of our union gave no cause-," he started but stopped when Miranda turned around quickly and looked at him.

"I know that there was no cause for you to have taken the time allowed, but I had hoped you would so we could have become better acquainted," she said quickly.

"Better acquainted?" he asked and Miranda sighed once more and walked over to the window that faced the bay and out into the ocean.

"I know very little of you, Commodore, and that fact may not matter to you but it does to me. I have told you that I have few friends, and as such I tend to shy away from the social affairs of the city. I spend my days inside buried in my father's books and the books he had given me." She turned around and looked up at him once more. "I know you are not happy. I am not happy, but could we not at least be civil with one another? Could you at least show me the courtesy of sharing an actual meal with me?"

"I have not . . .," he trailed off and looked down at the floor boards before he took a deep breath. He slowly turned his blue eyes to her green. "I have not meant to make you feel so isolated, but I am not used to sharing a home with anyone other than Mary and she required nothing save for her monthly pay."

Miranda couldn't help but smile, hoping that would melt away the sudden tension between them. James found himself returning her smile. It was then that James admitted to himself that Miranda was beautiful in her own way, and he was glad to finally see a true smile on her face since their meeting in her sitting room nearly three weeks earlier.

"I will do my best to attend evening meals with you," he said and Miranda nodded her head as she too took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Good, it has been strange eating alone. My father and I always sat for dinner and the company would be welcome," she said and James nodded his head as Miranda fidgeted with her hands and the ring that she was slowly becoming used to wearing. "I should go, eat your fill and I shall see you tonight." Miranda lowered her hands and moved to walk passed him, when James reached out and gently grasped her upper arm.

"Wait," he said and she looked up at him slightly startled. "You intended to share a meal with me, I hope you would share the same courtesy you ask of me," he finished rather quietly. Miranda smiled and nodded her head as he turned slightly and guided her to the table and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and he placed a paper wrapped sandwich, one of the apples, and a jar of tea before her. She nodded her head in thanks as he took the seat across from her and took a drink of the cooled sweet tea. "This is rather good, does she make it often?" he asked and she nodded.

"As often as I request it," Miranda said and James smiled, a warm and inviting smile that suddenly made Miranda's stomach flutter.

"Then I shall have to have you request it often," he said and Miranda laughed quietly before she turned to her lunch and the pair spent the better part of an hour enjoying Grace's hearty sandwiches and each other's company while the men outside the Commodore's office talked of their commander's wife. For when they saw her walking towards the fort a bright smile upon her face, they realized that perhaps there was more to the union that was previously rumored.

* * *

As Miranda sat at her vanity and ran the brush through her mid-back length waves, she thought over the day. The Commodore had done as he promised and was home in time for the evening meal, he even joined her in the sitting room and continued their conversation regarding the works of a new author that had came on the last shipment from London. She had learned much about him that day. His mother, Sara, was alive and well in London, but his father had passed before he had even been made captain in the royal navy. He was an only child like she was, and since he could remember he dreamed of being a naval officer. 

To her surprise, he did not laugh when she told him that she never really had a goal in life save to be accepted for her mind. His words at her admission still ran in her head as she lowered the brush onto the vanity and looked at her reflection.

"_Beauty has its advantages, but as time passes beauty withers away," he said as he looked down at his glass of brandy. "A strong mind and spirit is something I admire in anyone, man or woman."_

A swift knock brought her back to reality and she pulled her dressing robe tighter as she looked to the door. "Enter," she called and the door ripped open to revealed a panic stricken Millie. "What is wrong?" Miranda asked as she stood and Millie pointed out into the hall.

"It's Gerald, there was an accident with the horses," Millie breathed. "He is badly hurt." Miranda gasped before she put on her slippers and ran over to Millie.

"Lead me," Miranda said and Millie nodded before she pulled Miranda down the stairs and outside to the stable. The torches and moonlight that flooded the stable provided enough light for Miranda to see Marcus, Grace, and Mary already at Gerald's side, and Miranda rushed over to Gerald and kneeled down next to him. He was out cold and blood was on his temple and escaping from his mouth. "Millie, get the Commodore," Miranda said as she felt Gerald's neck. "Marcus, get Dr. Hamilton; his heart is weak." Marcus nodded and left the stable just as quickly as Millie had.

"Miranda?" came a panicked voice and she looked up to see James rushing into the stable. She paid no mind to the fact that he had called her by her first name; she was too consumed by the thought of Gerald's injury. He seamed relieved at seeing her well, but his worry was soon back on his face when he saw Gerald. "What happened?" he asked as he looked down at Gerald and pulled Miranda away, however, she moved back to Gerald.

"I don't know," she said quietly as she put her hand on Gerald's chest and looked up at Grace. "What happened?" she asked again and Grace wiped at her eyes.

"He was going to make sure Storm was set for the night. I heard a crash and a shout and rushed out here to find him like this," Grace said shakingly and Miranda sighed.

"I told you Storm was too wild, Gerald," she whispered as she pushed at the man's gray hair.

"Dr. Hamilton," James said and Miranda looked up at him. The good doctor, obviously pulled from bed, paid no mind to them and focused his attention on his patient. James once again pulled Miranda up from the ground and she found herself moving into his arms.

It seemed like hours as Miranda and the others watched Dr. Hamilton tend to Gerald, but as the good doctor sighed and looked up at Miranda, who grabbed onto James' loose white tunic so tightly her hands ached.

"I'm sorry, he is gone," Dr. Hamilton said and Miranda shook her head.

"Are you certain Dr. Hamilton?" James asked and Dr. Hamilton nodded his head.

"His heart has stopped and he is no longer breathing, I'm afraid the wound to his head was too severe and it feels as though his ribs were broken and may have punctured his organs." Miranda let out a quiet sob as she buried her face in James' warm chest and he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Tend to him, while I see to Miranda," James said. Miranda continued to cry as James scooped her up into his arms. She was slightly heavier than he expected but nothing he could not manage. Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. "It will be alright, Miranda," he whispered into her hair as he carried her into the house and placed a soft kiss into her hair, a move that went unnoticed by the grieving woman in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Miranda sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, but she could see well enough to know that she was not in her chamber and the pillow that her head laid upon was much firmer that the one she slept on. Something gripped her shoulder and she gasped as she sat up and pulled away from her 'pillow' and looked down to see a confused James looking back up at her.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat up and looked at her.

"N-nothing," she managed after a second of silence and pulled her dressing robe a little tighter around her body with her right hand. It was then that the memories of the night before and grieve once again enveloped her. "What am I doing here?" she asked as she climbed from the bed and put on her slippers.

"You were grieving, and you would not let me lay you to rest in your bed," he said as he too stood. "As you can see I did not even remove your dressing gown, and I slept on top of the covers, so, your honor is safe," he said gently and walked over to her. Miranda sighed and raised her free left hand to her forehead.

"I am sorry," she said quietly as she lowered her hand but James shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he told her gently as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Once again her stomach knotted as she looked up at him and he pushed her hair back from her shoulders. "You have been through much the last month, more than one so young must endure."

"I am not young," she said firmly. "You speak to me as if you speak to a child." James sighed as she squeezed her shoulders and slowly took his hands from her. Miranda suppressed shiver at the sudden cold that washed over her.

"I know you are no child, Mrs. Norrington," he told her as his blue eyes held her green. She had to admit that without the pomp and circumstances of his uniform and powdered wig, James was a very handsome man. His hair was long, dark brown, and tied at the nape of his neck. His complexion tanned from his days in the sun, making his tone slightly darker than Miranda's naturally tanned skin. Soon, she realized that she was staring at him and looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

"I should go," Miranda said and James wanted to tell her to stay, but he did not think that she would; however his desire to make sure she was well over powered his nervousness of rejection.

"You do not have to leave," James said and he watched her cheeks color a little deeper as she kept her face turned away from him.

"I must make sure Gerald is . . .," she trailed off and swallowed hard. James frowned at the pain he saw flash across her face before he watched her push it away and looked at him once more. "I must make sure that Gerald is taken care of."

"I have already instructed Dr. Hamilton to make the arrangements," he told her quietly as he once again closed the distance between them. He was so close she could feel his breath on her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about, save for attending the service." Miranda's lower lip trembled as she fought to hold her tears back. "Do not hold your grief back," he whispered as he raised his hand to her face. She felt the strong resolve she had built up break by his simple touch and she found herself falling into his arms as her tears once again fell. James sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly to his chest.

"It is all my fault," she said through her tears. "If I had urged father to sell Storm, Gerald would not be gone."

"It is not your fault," James whispered into her hair. "You did not make the horse rear, you did not strike him down, and from what Grace and Marcus told me he loved Storm over any other horse. If what I know of you is true, you would not have had the heart to force Storm away from him." Miranda sighed as she buried her face in James' tunic. "Gerald's death was not of your doing."

Taking a deep breath, Miranda nodded her head. James was right, but part of her could not help but blame herself for Gerald's death. She remained in James' arms for what felt like hours when it was only minutes. Miranda quietly cursed herself for the rush of emotions that swelled around her; grief for Gerald and the sudden and unknown feelings she had while she stood in James' arms. He made her feel safe and comfortable, but it was odd to feel those feelings as well as ones she could not name as she stood within his arms.

Quickly coming to her senses, Miranda slowly pulled herself away from him, but he did not take his hands away from her. She sniffed and raised her hands to her face and wiped at the tears, puffiness, and redness; she knew that she looked a fright. She looked up at him and forced a small smile. However, when she realized that he was slowly leaning towards her, the smile left her face and her breath stilled.

Knowing full well that what he was about to do would probably shatter whatever relationship he had started with Miranda, but he could not help himself. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Gasping, Miranda stiffened slightly, but found herself kissing him back as she rested her hands on his chest. James pulled her closer and as their bodies melted together, Miranda shook her head and pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry," she breathed before she rushed from the room and down the corridor to her own quarters. James sighed and ran his hands down his face before he held his right hand over his lips. No kiss had ever made him weak, but that one kiss had done just that.

Miranda took a deep breath as she rested against her door and put a hand over her chest before she walked further into the room. She had not expected herself to kiss him back, but she did and even though her heart was grieving for Gerald, part of her was rushed with excitement. Miranda did not know what possessed her to push away, but she was thankful for it because had she stayed in his arm a second longer . . . she did not want to think what she would have allowed to happen. A sharp knock brought Miranda back to earth and she turned around to look at the white painted wood.

"Enter!" she called and Millie, red faced, walked into the chamber.

"Morning, Miss," she said weakly, and Miranda felt her excitement wash away and she moved over to her.

"Oh, Millie," Miranda whispered before she hugged Millie. The maid returned her embrace and they hugged. "It will be alright, Millie," Miranda said as they pulled away from each other. "You shall see that in time." Millie nodded and sniffed again. "My dark blue dress today, Millie," she whispered. Millie nodded once more and moved to the wardrobe.

Fate was definitely testing her will, but she would over come it. For some reason she knew she would and as long as she had Millie, Grace, Mary, Marcus, and . . . James she would make it through.

* * *

Two days later, James stood next to Miranda as Gerald was laid to rest in the Andrews' family plot. Gerald was Miranda's family and she would hear no argument as to where he would be placed. Miranda clung to James' arm as Father Kent said the prayers before they wished Gerald a safe journey. James' right hand covered hers that rested in the crook of his elbow, glad to know he was once again a source of comfort for her. Since the kiss they shared in his room, Miranda had barely spoken to him, but when she had she did not give him the impression that she was angry. 

"Be at peace," Father Kent said after the coffin was lowered into the ground and Miranda stepped forward slightly, but she kept her hold on James and tossed a bouquet of white lilies Millie had picked onto the coffin before the first scoop of dirt was tossed. Those that gathered, including Will and Elizabeth, slowly started to return back to the city and soon only James and Miranda remained.

"It is going to rain," James whispered. "We should return home." Miranda looked up at him and she nodded her head. "Terrance is Mary's brother and a fine horseman," he said as they walked to the waiting carriage. "He will treat Gerald's horses with the utmost care and respect." Miranda nodded her head and soon James helped her into the carriage before he followed her in. Terrance closed the door and they were on their way home.

"Thank you," she said softly and he looked at her. "For everything," she added as she turned her eyes away from the window and looked at him.

"There is no need to ever thank me," he whispered and he took her hand that rested in her lap. Miranda smiled at him as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm afraid that is how we started all of this isn't it, me being eternally in your debt?" she asked quietly. James sighed heavily and shook his head and brought her hand close to him as the rocking carriage shook them slightly. She turned away then and looked out the window once more. He did not know what he was slowly becoming to mean to her. The feelings were coming so fast, and she feared that he did not feel the same. However, she knew that if had not finished making the arrangements for Gerald and that if he had not stood at her side she would not have made it through the service.

* * *

Upon their arrival home, James helped her from the carriage but they were not alone for long. "Commodore," Gillette said and James looked to the Captain as Miranda placed her hand in his elbow and stood close by. Miranda looked at Gillette and forced a smile. "Mrs. Norrington," he said as he bowed his head and raised his hand to the tip of his hat. She bowed her head back. 

"Captain," she said quietly.

"I know that now is not the best time, but Captain Daniels has returned and has news that is of the utmost importance," Gillette said as he looked at James. James sighed as he looked down to Miranda, but she simply shook her head as she looked up at him.

"It is alright, duty calls," she told him quietly before she slipped away from him and walked into the house.

"What news does Daniels bring that could not have waited?" James asked Gillette after Miranda had slipped into the house. Gillette frowned and cleared his throat. He had not expected the Commodore to react in such a way.

"It's regarding Sparrow, sir," he said and James sighed before he nodded.

"Very well," James said and the two men made their way to the fort, both failing to see a pair of green eyes settled on the back of the taller Commodore with longing deep within their depths.

* * *

Miranda turned away from the window and removed her gloves before she walked up stairs. She had given the servants the day to grieve and spend time with loved ones. Once again, Miranda found herself alone in the large house that had been her home since she was eleven years old. 

Those days seemed so long ago that she could barely remember them, but here she was the lady of the house with a husband. A husband who did not love her, at least she thought that he did not love her. Since they shared that passion filled kiss, Miranda attributed his desire for her simply to the lack of physical contact. However, she did not think the Commodore was one to partake in sins of the flesh but after all he was a man; a very strong, determined, and surprisingly caring and passionate man.

One thing Miranda did not count on when she agreed to the marriage of convenience to James was that she would fall in love with him, and since the night Gerald died that was what she found herself doing. In two days, James already had a piece of her that she knew she would never get back. That thought alone frightened her to the very core of her being.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Miranda sighed as she closed her book and looked out the window of her study. The sun was nearly gone, and James had yet to come home. After a brief rain shower, the sun had returned and she had hoped that James would have been home to share the evening meal Mary and Grace had left ready for them. When he didn't she took the meal alone in the backyard garden.

She was growing restless, and had hoped that he would be returning home soon because she had made up her mind to discuss with him where her heart was going. However, when she heard the door slam loudly, she jumped and quickly rushed from her study and down the stairs.

The candles lit the room well enough for Miranda to see James storm off towards the kitchen. Frowning, Miranda finished going down the stairs and followed the path James had just taken. He was standing near the window and was leaning on the counter as he looked out into the yard. The setting sun was shining into the room, casting its rose and orange glow on his scowling face.

"What has happened that has you so angry?" she asked quietly and he turned quickly and looked at her. His face frightened her. Gone was the face of the man she thought very handsome. Gone was the face of the man who had held her while she cried and spoke soft words to her. In its place was the cold gaze of the man she once knew in his powdered wig and uniform.

"Nothing of your concern," he said before he walked across the room and roughly passed her before he went upstairs. Offended at being spoken to in such away, Miranda bristled and rushed after him, her dark skirts rustling as she did so.

"I am afraid that it is my concern," she called as she met him at the top of the stairs. Slightly winded, she took a deep breath. "You walk through the door, slamming it as if it was a tavern door and expect me not to ask what it is that has you acting this way?" she asked and she silently wished that there was more light so she could see his face properly, but she knew the same scowl was set upon his features.

"What bothers me, Mrs. Norrington, is none of your concern because it is official business that has nothing to do with a rich man's simple daughter," he sneered. Miranda gasped at the coldness in his tone and the insult as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall once more. James regretted his words the second they left his mouth, and when he heard her surprised gasp he regretted them even more.

"Very well, this simple minded woman will now know best to steer clear of you," she hissed back before she shoved his chest and marched passed him and into her study. Miranda slammed the door behind her and raised her hand to her mouth to stifle her sob as she walked over to the window seat and sank onto the soft cushion. Placing her face in her hands she willed the sudden pain in her chest away. It was a silly little spat, but his words hurt more than he would ever know.

Her mind was one thing she prided herself on, with little to impress gentlemen with she had hoped her studies would prove her a worthy adversary and perhaps match. Over the last few days she had thought James had saw that in her, just as she had found him to be a well suited match, but he had proved her thoughts wrong with one sentence said in anger. The door opening, made her lower her hands and sniff as she straightened her posture and focused her eyes outside.

"I did not say you could enter," she said coolly as his footfalls were heavy upon the wooden floor and then the soft carpet.

"I do not think it is necessary to ask permission to enter when all one wishes to do is beg forgiveness from a person he knows will not give permission to do so," James said quietly, his cold tone replaced with the warm one he had shared with her in the carriage.

"Why would you beg forgiveness?" she asked keeping her tone cool and unwavering. "In anger more often then not, ones true opinions surface. Now I know what yours is of me."

"That is a lie and you know it," James told her, the venom in his voice making her look at him. He closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the upper arms, pulling her to her feet. His grip was firm, but not hard enough to cause her any harm. "I placed my anger upon the wrong person," he said as his blue eyes met her green in the dimming light. "You are far from simple, and I am sorry. So very sorry," he finished in a whisper as Miranda could do nothing but stare up at him.

"Then what had you so angry that you placed your anger upon me?" she dared ask. He had not let go of her and his warmth washed over her making her send a silent prayer that he would not let go of her.

"You remember the pirate we attempted to hang a year ago?" he asked and she nodded. She and her father had been standing next to Elizabeth when she pretended to faint, and were witnesses to the whole scene. "He has come to Port Royal and left without so much as a trace being seen of him until he was out to sea."

"Why would he come, and how did he remain unseen?" Miranda asked and James shook his head.

"We do not know, but we are going to have a word with Turner in the morning," James said and Miranda raised her hands to his jacket and grasped it tightly.

"You know as well as I do that Will had nothing to do with that pirate returning," Miranda reasoned. "He could have very well been coming to say congratulations to them on the wedding."

"Yes," James said a crooked smile on his face. "That sounds just like a pirate doesn't it?" he asked and Miranda laughed as she shook her head.

"All I ask is for you not to be hard on Will," Miranda said and James sighed before he nodded as she let out another quiet laugh. Relief washed over him at her laugh, and his anger was long gone. Her face was red and her eyes slightly swollen from the tears she had shed; tears she shed because of him. They remained still like that for many silent minutes before James dared to speak.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked in a whisper and Miranda nodded her head.

"Yes," she responded back in a whisper as she moved closer to him, closing the already limited distance between them.

James hands slowly slid down her arms and left them as he brushed her elbow only for his hands to rest on her waist. He had grown to enjoy holding her in his arms, and she seemed to fit perfectly against him. Being bold, Miranda raised her hands and removed his hat and his powdered wig allowing her to see the face she had found herself falling for since that morning not to long ago. Tossing them onto the table next to her she smiled.

"That is much better," she said quietly as she ran her fingers through his dark hair before she lowered her hands to his chest once more. James chuckled before he slowly started to lean into her making Miranda close her eyes in anticipation. James sighed heavily as he watched her beautiful eyes close and her full lips turned up towards him in offering, an offering he realized that he would never be able to refuse.

Gently, he claimed her lips and her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He relished the fact that he could feel her body tremble as he held her so firmly to him and it made him more comfortable to know that she was experiencing the same feelings he was. He slowly moved his lips from hers and kissed along her jaw, before he placed chaste kisses upon her neck. Miranda sighed heavily at his light kisses upon her neck.

"James," she whispered and she moved her hands from his neck and grasped his shoulders. He stiffened slightly, and pulled away from her, but only enough so he could look at her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Say it again," he said; his voice deeper and much raspier than it had been before.

"What?" she asked confused. She hadn't realized she spoke, and her face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You said my name, say it again," he said as he raised his left hand to her face. "I wish to hear it again from your lips."

"I . . .," Miranda's protest trailed off as his grip tightened slightly on her waist, and he brushed his thumb on the corner of her mouth. "James," she whispered again, but this time realizing that she did. He smiled before he leaned in and kissed her briefly. James sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I do not know what you have done to me," he told her honestly. It was hard for him to believe that it was only three days ago that she had sauntered her way down and all but demanded he pay attention to her. He had been doing all he could to steer clear of her because he thought she wanted it to be that way; he had not expected her to insist upon him sharing meals with her. He also did not expect that in their short time together, that he would find an amazing woman with a mind that matched any, a heart and soul that was naïve to a point and open to all, and a beauty that was very uniquely her own.

"I have done nothing," she whispered after she closed her eyes, just relishing in the feeling of him holding her so intimately.

"You have done much, Miranda," he told her and she opened her eyes, and pulled her head away from his. The room was nearly completely dark. The sun had gone and the only light came from the small lantern that sat on the side table next to the sofa. Her heart raced as she looked up at him. The second he spoke her name, she knew she was lost, and it was then that she knew she was completely his. At that realization, fear sank into her heart.

"Do not toy with me, James," she said.

"You think I would toy with you in such a way?" he asked and she sighed as she played with the buttons of his naval jacket, while both his hands rested on her waist. She turned her eyes to her fingers as they toyed with the gold buttons.

"I have hope that you wouldn't," she whispered. "I . . . I have found myself falling, and falling quickly. I'm afraid my heart could not take another break." She moved away from him then and quickly went out of the room. James sighed as she slipped away from him yet again, but he would not let her get away so easily. He turned and quickly followed her and caught the door to her quarters before she closed it. He entered the room right behind her as she whirled around and looked at him.

"Miranda, wait-," he started but Miranda shook her head.

"You do not understand," Miranda said quickly. "I know you still care for her, please do not deny it. I am confused, so very confused. The last two months have been a whirl of emotions, and I think perhaps I have doomed myself by agreeing to a marry you. I have married a man who loves another. I have married a man who can draw satisfaction from me because I have come to love him."

Miranda turned away from him quickly and raised her hand to her mouth. She had not meant to speak the words so boldly, but her words came so quickly that she could not stop them. Of course, she had all but spoken the words in her study; however, they were out now and she could not take them back. James stared at the back of her head and the mass of dark curls carefully pinned and up from her neck. He knew that he was growing to care for her, and care for her deeply; but he did not know that her feelings had already surpassed his. Slowly, he walked over to her and with some hesitation, placed his hands upon her shoulders and turned her to face him. She lowered her hand and in the candlelight, he could see tears lining the soft eyes he was coming to enjoy staring into.

"My path is not entwined with the one you speak of," James told her gently. "It belongs with the one I stand with, and slowly my heart is following."

"Your heart is settling," Miranda said. "I know I am not as beautiful, as fearless, or as strong as her; but-," she made to continue but James raised his right hand and silenced her by placing two fingers upon her lips.

"Miranda, my heart is not settling, it is gaining," James said quietly as he moved his fingers across her face and leaned into her. As his lips descended on hers, she knew that she should push him away, but she couldn't and she welcomed his kiss. "Sleep, Miranda," he said and he could not get himself to stop saying her name. "We will continue our talk tomorrow night."

"Wait," she said as she grabbed his jacket. "What do you mean?" she asked her heart racing even harder as he looked at her.

"As I said before, I do not know what you have done to me; but you have opened my eyes beyond what they had been willing to see." Miranda slowly smiled as she looked at him, and James returned it. "Good night, Miranda."

"Good night," she whispered as she let him walk away and he closed the door behind him. Miranda sighed quietly. The day had gone from terrible, to worse, and only to end on a note that sent joy soaring through her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all very much for your reviews! I don't know if this chapter is any good, I kind of wrote it at different times and my flow wasn't quite the same each time I came back to it. Let me know what you think. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"How are you fairing?" Elizabeth asked as they sat in Miranda's garden for a late morning tea. Miranda smiled as she sat her cup and saucer upon the table between them.

"I'm fine, Gerald is in a better place, and his beloved horses are being well taken care of," Miranda said and Elizabeth gave her a small smile. "Thank you for coming to the funeral."

"Miranda, you know I consider you my closet friend in this city," Elizabeth said and Miranda looked at her surprised.

"Really?" Miranda asked and Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"Yes," Elizabeth told her. "You're home was the only home father did not have to drag me to for 'social visits.' Unlike the rest of the women in this city you can actually carry a conversation." Miranda laughed, which only made Elizabeth's smile grow. "I have never seen you this way, what has made this change in you?" Miranda blushed as she played with her father's handkerchief that she still carried with her everywhere.

"I do not know," she said quietly, but Elizabeth did not believe her.

"Is it James?" At that Miranda looked up at her quickly with wide green eyes. "It is, isn't it? What has happened?"

"Elizabeth, you must promise me that you will not laugh," Miranda said, dying to tell someone, and thankful to have Elizabeth to share her thoughts with because since Gerald's death and her mother's poor health Miranda did not think it was fair to gloat her happiness to Millie.

"I will never laugh at you, Miranda," Elizabeth said and Miranda sighed once more before she met Elizabeth's brown eyes.

"I . . . I think I am in love with James," Miranda said and Elizabeth's smile slowly returned to her face. "I do not know how it happened, but . . . oh, Elizabeth, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm terrified, but after last night . . .," she trailed off and took a deep breath before she focused her thoughts once more. "I think, no, I know that he is starting to feel the same about me."

"Miranda, you deserve to be happy and so does James; and to be honest it does not surprise me that you two are finding that happiness in each other."

"How so?" Miranda asked curious to know why Elizabeth wasn't as surprised as she was by the fact that she was in love with the Commodore.

"You both are well educated, and unlike the other women of Port Royal you do not expect a man to fawn over you. Nor do you expect a man to hold an entire conversation while you simply nod and fan yourself as you bat your eyes." Elizabeth fanned herself with her hand and made a face that reminded Miranda of Katherine Harris, a young woman who always looked as though she was sucking on a lemon while she stared into the sun. Miranda let out a loud laugh before she covered her mouth making Elizabeth laugh as well.

Grace looked up and out the kitchen window when she heard a sound she had not heard in many years and smiled at seeing Miranda's face flushed with laughter while Elizabeth laughed right along with her.

"What is it?" Mary asked and Grace looked to the other woman.

"It is nothing more than Mrs. Norrington laughing, but I must say," Grace said as she dried her hands on a soft piece of cloth. "I have not heard her laugh like that since before her mother passed nearly twelve years ago, and it is a wonder to hear it."

"You have been with her family for that long?" Mary asked and Grace nodded.

"Since she was just a baby," Grace said with another smile as she looked out the window. "I think I have the Commodore to thank for bring that smile and laugh out from the place it was hidden."

"He has taken to her too," Mary said and Grace looked back at her. "Just this morning, as he came down for his morning tea before he left early for the fort he was humming." Mary giggled and Grace followed suit. "Never in my years of working for him have I ever heard him hum."

"Then perhaps their union is better suited then they once thought," Grace said and Mary nodded.

"Indeed," Mary said and the two women went back to fixing lunch for the women in the garden before they would start on the evening meal.

* * *

"You expect me to believe you knew nothing of Jack Sparrow's coming?" James asked Will as he sat at the table across from him as they sat in his office in the fort.

"As I have told you, Commodore," Will said slowly, "I did not know of his coming until I opened the door to my home to find him standing on the other side of the door. He stayed only long enough to share the evening meal and to wish Elizabeth and I well."

"Are you certain, Turner?" James asked and Will sighed as he ran his hand down his face.

"Yes, Commodore, I have no reason to lie. If I had the desire to lie, I would have never even mentioned Jack coming to my home."

"Very well," James said deciding that Will was telling him the truth. After all he had interrogated the man for the last four hours and his story did not waiver one bit.

"Am I free to return to my work?" Will asked and James nodded.

"Yes, Turner, you are free to go," James said quietly. "However, I believe your wife is taking the mid-day meal with mine, and you are more than welcome to partake if you are so inclined."

"Are you not going to be joining them?" Will asked and James shook his head.

"No," James said and Will looked at him curiously. "Good day, Turner." James stood and held open the door for him. Will gave him a curt nod before he walked out the door and past the officers. He decided to take the Commodore up on his extended offer and journeyed up the road towards the Commodore's home. When he knocked on the door, he waited and a man dressed in dark green and a powdered wig opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked and Will forced a smile.

"I am William Turner; I was told my wife Elizabeth has joined Mrs. Norrington for lunch. I was hoping to find her here," Will said and the man nodded his head as he opened the door further and stepped back.

"They are in the garden, sir," the man said and Will gave him a smile before he walked into the house.

"Thank you," Will said before he followed the man through the house and out a pair of open double doors and into a beautiful yard with a lush garden just to the left. The man left Will and he walked over to the women, who were lost in conversation. "Good afternoon," he said startling the two. Miranda gasped quietly and smiled at Will when she realized he had joined them. Elizabeth smiled and stood.

"Will," she said lovingly before she stood and embraced him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled back, Will taking her hands.

"I have just finished meeting with the Commodore, and he had suggested that I join you both for lunch," Will said before he looked at Miranda. "That is if you don't mind, Mrs. Norrington." Miranda smiled and shook her head as she stood.

"Of course not. I'll just go tell Mary and Grace to fix another plate," Miranda said. "Do have a seat, and please call me Miranda," she added before she walked the path Will had just taken and went into the house. Quietly, Miranda made her way to the kitchen and smiled at Mary and Grace. "Mary, Grace," Miranda said and the two women looked at her.

"Everything is just about ready, Mrs. Norrington," Mary said and Miranda smiled.

"Excellent, but I wanted to let you know that there will be one more joining us," Miranda said and Grace smiled.

"Has the Commodore come home for lunch?" Grace asked and Miranda shook her head.

"I'm afraid he remains at the fort," Miranda said. "Mr. Turner has come to join his wife." Mary and Grace nodded their heads. "Thank you," she said quietly before she walked back outside to find Will sitting next to Elizabeth and talking quietly. Miranda paused before she went much further.

It had been a long time since Miranda had ever seen a couple so in love. The last time she had seen the look Elizabeth and Will were giving each other was when she was eight years old and she saw her parents together before her mother became ill. Sighing, Miranda walked to the table and Will stood up and pulled her chair out for her. Miranda smiled at him as she sat down.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he nodded before he once again took his seat. "Lunch is nearly ready. I am glad you decided to join us, and I do hope my husband was not too hard on you today."

"He was not," Will said although he felt that four hours of questioning was a little excessive.

"Somehow I doubt what you say," Miranda said and Will smiled at her as he ducked his head down slightly. Mary and Grace brought out their lunch and Grace had brought some of her sweet tea. "Thank you both," Miranda said and they smiled and nodded their heads before went back inside to leave them to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

James sighed as he walked home. It had been a long day of writing reports and explaining to Governor Swann that it appeared Sparrow had brought no trouble to the city and all was well and normal. However, what was not normal was the sound of music that came from the open window of the sitting room of his home. Frowning, James quickly made his way up the pathway and into the house, closing the door securely behind him.

He quickly moved into the sitting room and stopped short when he saw Will and Elizabeth sitting and watching Miranda play the piano. He had never heard the piece she was playing and he admitted to himself that he was surprised she knew how to play. Elizabeth looked to the door when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and smiled at seeing the surprised look on James' face as he looked at Miranda's back. As the final notes ringed in the air, Elizabeth looked at Miranda and smiled as she and Will clapped.

Miranda turned around on the bench and smiled as she bowed her head towards Will and Elizabeth. However, the man standing in the doorway did not go unnoticed. Her smile widened before she stood and walked over to him, taking his hands into hers.

"James," Miranda said quietly and James found himself smiling back at her as she squeezed his hands. "I hope you don't mind, but I kept Elizabeth and Will hostage for a better part of the day, so, I thought it only fair that I invited them to dinner."

"I don't mind," James said softly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "If you will excuse me, I would like to wash before dinner."

"Of course," Miranda said as she let go of his hands. James smiled and raised his now free hand to her cheek before he caressed her face softly. He lowered his hand and nodded his head at Elizabeth and Will before he briskly walked upstairs to ready for a meal that would most defiantly prove to be interesting.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner," Elizabeth said as she laced her arm with Will's. They stood in the foyer saying their good byes, with Miranda mimicking Elizabeth's movement. James had been silent for most of the meal, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was a silence that Miranda had found that he fell into when he was thinking deeply about something.

"You're welcome," Miranda said. "We will have to get together again."

"Most definitely," Elizabeth said. "Good night."

"Good night," Miranda and James said together.

"Good night Commodore, Mrs. Norrington," Will said and Miranda smiled as she shook her head and watched the other couple leave out the door. Miranda sighed and looked up to James, to see him looking at the closed door.

"James?" she asked in a whisper and he looked at her. "Were you upset that I asked them to dinner? And please be honest."

"No," he said with a smile. "I am just weary. It has been a trying day." He turned and faced her, taking her hands into his. "I thought you said that you had no friends in Port Royal," he teased and Miranda laughed as she looked down at her joined hands.

"Elizabeth and I had always been civil, but since my father's passing we have grown closer. I guess I do have a friend in Port Royal."

"Just one?" he asked as he released her left hand and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He could see the light from the candles shine in her green eyes and he saw something else flicker within those depths. Something he thought he imagined.

"You are my husband," she whispered at last and James smiled as he leaned into her and kissed her, pulling her against him. Miranda was lost against him for several seconds before she slowly pulled away from him. "James," she whispered as she felt a deep blush creep across her face at what she was about to say.

"What is it?" he asked worried that he had hurt her when he pulled her closer to him. However, she couldn't find her voice; it failed her as she met his gaze. Deciding that she simply wished for him to stop, he cleared his throat and moved away from her. Miranda frowned at his sudden separation from her. "The piece you played earlier," he said before he cleared his throat again, "I have never heard it before. It was lovely, what was it?" Miranda did not know what to say, but she soon found her voice.

"M-my mother wrote it," Miranda said quietly. "She taught it to me before she passed." James nodded his head and looked away from her and at the marble floor. Miranda sighed and took a deep breath. The moment had passed as quickly as it came and Miranda was confused as to why it was gone. "Good night, James," she said before she quickly rushed upstairs. However, she failed to see him turn his blue eyes to her and as she closed her bedroom door, she didn't hear him speak.

"Good night, Miranda," he whispered. He turned around and went into the room that had been made his office. There was much he had to think of, and all of it had to do with the dark haired woman that had just went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all very, very much for your reviews and I am sorry that it took me so long to update. However, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Miranda was up early because she wanted to practice playing the piano. It had been so long since she had touched those keys, but when Elizabeth had kindly asked her to play for them; she couldn't resist and played the piece her mother had composed. She started a little rough but as she continued playing she had gotten better. Women composers were rare and it was even rarer for women to boast of such things, but her mother was a proud woman who did not care what others thought of her. A trait Miranda wished she had received from her mother.

There was little doubt in Miranda's mind that James would be off to the fort that morning, and she scowled as she thought of him. He had been so gentle with her, and his touch was sending thoughts through her mind that made her want to blush even as she thought about them that morning. Miranda had even came close to asking him to share her bed last night, but he had dislodged himself from her so quickly and changed the subject so fast that Miranda knew that even if she asked, her offer would have been refused, and that refusal she could not have bared.

Soon, with Millie's help, she was dressed and downstairs. She started to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped when she saw James walking towards the stairs looking as though he had not slept. His uniform was rumpled and Miranda was worried that something was terribly wrong. She shouldn't have cared, not after he had pushed her away, but she couldn't help but care. She loved him, and she did not want to see him ill or troubled; her heart wouldn't let her.

"James," she asked as she walked to him and he looked at her, seemingly surprised to see her up so early. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Miranda," he said his voice heavily with sleep. He started to go up the stairs when Miranda walked over to him.

"James, wait," she said as she quickly moved over to him. He wasn't wearing his wig and hat; she figured he had put them away before he had locked himself away in his study. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked quietly as she put her hand on his forearm. James sighed and shook his head.

"Not much I'm afraid," he said and made to move away from her, but she gripped his arm tighter.

"Have I done something?" she asked and he looked at her once more. "Are you still upset at me for having Elizabeth and Will join us for dinner?"

"I was never angry for that, Miranda," he said and Miranda sighed as she closed the already limited distance between them, their bodies nearly touching, as she lowered her hand.

"Then what is it?" she asked desperate to know what had kept him awake and troubled. James looked down at her hand, and the delicate fingers that gripped his arm tightly. "James," she said quietly when he did not answer and his eyes settled with hers once more.

"I have been thinking," he said. His voice sounded hoarse and strained even to his own ears. "It is nothing that should cause you to worry, Miranda, and I know as my wife you have the right to know such things. However, I think it is best that I keep these thoughts my own for now." Miranda lowered her hand from his arm and nodded her head. Part of her was hurt that he wouldn't tell her what it was, but the other part of her knew that when the time came he would tell her.

"I understand, I just . . . I worry when you pull away," she confessed and James smiled as he looked at her.

"I am not pulling away, Miranda," he said softly as he raised his right arm, the arm she had just let go of, and gently ran his fingers across her face, eliciting a soft gasp from Miranda. He watched as she swallowed hard and parted her lips ever so slightly. It was then, when he felt his stomach drop and his heart race that he knew he had succumbed and his heart had conquered his mind.

James could barely stand to look at her. The smell of her rose water filled his senses, her green eyes all but begged him to kiss her, and the lure of the one long curl that escaped her pins and grazed the soft tan skin just above her breasts was too much. Realizing what he would do if he touched her or even looked at her any longer, he lowered his hand and looked down at her hands that were now clasped before her.

"I have work at the fort today, final reports for the month and such," James said as he bravely looked at her face once more and Miranda nodded. "I will be home in time for dinner, and for our evening talk." Miranda gave him a soft smile and she nodded yet again, the curl bouncing across her chest as she did so and he became jealous of the soft strands of dark brown hair.

"Very well," she said. "I shall look forward to it then." James smiled as she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a chaste and gentle kiss upon his cheek. "Have a wonderful day," she whispered against his skin and James sighed as she pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

Swallowing hard himself, James walked up the stairs to wash and change for a day at the fort. He had spent the better part of the night debating what was going on between him and Miranda. His heart was pulling him fast and quickly in the direction hers had already gone. Ever since the other night when she had confessed what she was starting to feel, he found little rest because his resting thoughts were filled with her. He knew what he was feeling was coming far too quickly than it should, but he was not an expert on such matters. James also knew that he still held a place for Elizabeth, but that place was slowly being filled by Miranda. James did not expect to fall in love with her, but his heart seemingly failed to listen; and when he saw her that morning and the concern and love he saw within her eyes, his heart had won.

* * *

To James the day had passed by so slowly that he felt an eternity had passed before he was finally walking through the front door of his home. "James?" he heard Miranda call before she walked from the sitting room, a smile on her face. He smiled at her as she moved toward him. "It seemed like you were never coming home," she whispered and James sighed as he took her hands. 

"The hours seemed to go by slowly for me as well," he whispered in return. She looked just as she had that morning, but her face was bright with happiness in place of the worry that clouded her face earlier in the day. Miranda wanted nothing more than for the smile that was on his face to remain there. During her day of practicing, she had decided that she would do all she could to settle whatever it was that was troubling him so he could get some much deserved rest.

"Mary and Grace will have dinner ready soon," Miranda said. "Would you like to sit together or do you have work to tend to in your study?" James squeezed her hands before he laced her left arm with his right and walked with her into the sitting room. Miranda's smile grew as she looked up at him and then looked at him curiously when she realized he had led her to the piano.

"Would you play for me?" he asked. Miranda looked up at him once more her eyes searching his. "I would like you to play your mother's piece, the piece you played last night." Suddenly, Miranda was very thankful that she had practiced and she nodded her head.

"I will play for you," she said and James raised her hands to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles of both hands before he helped her to her seat. James turned one of the chairs to face the piano before he sat down and Miranda began to play. The song held more than just the memory of her mother, for her mother had written the piece for her father; and she had told Miranda that every time she played the song she thought of her father and of the love that they shared. So, as Miranda played she thought of James and of the love she now held for the strong and determined man. Just as she had thought all day while she practiced, she thought of how much she loved him.

James watched Miranda play with a small smile on his face. He thought how funny it was that he had seen her in passing at countless parties, in passing in the city, and at various other functions; but he never really saw her. He knew she was a polite, intelligent, and opinionated young woman, but he failed to see the woman he saw now. Miranda was indeed all the things he knew of her and so much more.

He now saw just how beautiful she was, and even though she and nearly all of Port Royal failed to see it, he saw it. Then and there he realized he loved her more than he had ever loved Elizabeth. To him Miranda was more than any man like him deserved and he planned to cherish her and show her just how much he loved her. Her eyes were trained on her fingers while she played, and as the last notes filled the air, she slowly looked up at him, a small shy smile on her face. James smiled and clapped his hands as he stood from his chair, earning a soft laugh from Miranda before she shook her head.

"You mock me," she said and James stopped clapping and shook his head. James moved over to her and clasped her hands in his before he pulled her to her feet.

"Never, Miranda," he said and Miranda felt her cheeks flush at the look he gave her as he looked down at her. "I love you," he whispered and Miranda's eyes widened and she gasped slightly. She had to have heard him wrong, but the look in his eyes, the tenseness of his face as he awaited her reply and the tight grip he had on her hands made her realize she hadn't heard him wrong. "Say something, say anything, Miranda," James said and Miranda let go of his hands and threw her arms around his neck before she kissed him firmly upon the lips.

James stiffened, but her lips against his brought him out of his surprise and he rested his left hand on her lower back and his right on the back of her neck. He kissed her back just as heatedly and she sighed against his lips before she pulled her lips away from him and looked up at him. James took deep breaths to even his rapid breathing and he noticed Miranda did the same.

"I love you, James," she whispered back a teary eyed smile lighting her face. James chuckled and Miranda laughed as she embraced him tightly. "I love you so very much," she said into his chest and James wrapped his arms around her again before he placed his left hand under her chin and tilted her face up towards him. She blinked and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. James gently wiped them away before he leaned in and kissed her again, but chastely upon the lips. However, Miranda deepened the kiss and James held her tightly against him.

"Mrs. Nor-, oh my," Mary's voice filtered through the air, breaking James and Miranda from their kiss, but not from each other's arms. Mary was smiling at them and Miranda blushed as she looked at the older woman. Mary cleared her throat and pushed down her smile. "Dinner is served," Mary said before she turned around and walked out of the sitting room. James laughed again and Miranda looked up at him, a smile on her face once more.

They untangled themselves from each other's arms and James laced her arm with his and guided her into the dinning room. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. She had never been happier than she was that very second, and James felt exactly the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think.

**PLEASE READ: **There are adult situations in this chapter. If you do not wish to read the _first_ portion of this chapter, that's fine. You won't miss anything, but be sure to read the last three paragraphs after the break.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Miranda was suddenly very nervous as she stood in her wash room. After Millie had unbound her corset, Miranda had excused her friend for the night. She checked her reflection again and again to make sure she looked as well as she could make herself. She had washed and tamed her dark curls as best she could and she dressed in a white lace nightgown that had been a gift to her sent from her great aunt in London, who had long since passed, when she had been presented to society. It was very scandalous and she wondered where her great aunt had come across it, but from what Miranda knew of her aunt she was a rebellious and free spirited woman. So the gift itself hadn't been a surprise.

Up until that very night the gown had remained in its box deep in the back of her wardrobe. She had colored so brightly when she had first laid eyes upon it and even when she had pulled the box out and opened it once more color still came to her cheeks. Much to her surprise the gown fit her perfectly from the way it barely covered her shoulders to the way flowed down to the floor, covering her feet. It accented her natural form in such away that she knew that it held no secrets from anyone who looked at her. Only one person was ever going to see her dressed as she was, and that man was waiting in his chamber just as she had asked.

"Such a silly thing to be nervous over," Miranda whispered to herself as she looked at her face in the mirror. "You love him and he loves you. There is no cause to be nervous." Miranda took a deep breath and frowned. "Who am I trying to fool? I _am_ nervous beyond anything." Miranda grabbed her cream colored dressing robe and wrapped the soft silk around her shoulders before she securely tied it around her waist. With one last look at her reflection, she blew out the candles in the washroom and walked out of the small room before she quietly walked, barefooted, to James' room. She raised a trembling hand to his door and knocked twice, but very softly.

"Enter," James' voice called. He sounded far away, but she figured it was because of the heavy wooden door. Miranda lowered her hand, turned the brass knob, and pushed open the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The room was filled with warm candle light and a blazing fire burning in the hearth. The window of his room was open and seeing as his room faced the city and the ocean like hers did, a soft gentle breeze blew in the room pushing away the warmth of the fire.

"James?" Miranda asked uncertainly as she took a tentative step further into the room, but found it empty. The man in question walked from his private bath and Miranda straightened her posture when she saw him. She smiled nervously as she looked at him. He was dressed in his black breeches and his loose white tunic, while his feet were bare and his head was once again free of his powdered wig and his brown hair was bound away from his face.

James moved over to Miranda a smile forming on his own face at seeing her. Her long hair was free and curled as it fell down her back; and her green eyes shined with her nervousness, but love for him as she looked at him. James found that his nerves were on edge as well. He had had his fair share of women; he would not lie in that respect. However, Miranda was different. She was his and his alone, and that simple thought thrilled him. He reached out and took her hands, which were trembling.

"Do not be afraid," James said and Miranda's smile grew slightly.

"I am not afraid, James," she said and she squeezed his hands.

"We do not have to share my bed tonight," he told her as he let go of one of her hands and rested his palm against her cheek. "I do not wish to pressure you, or for you to feel obligated to me." Miranda shook her head and closed the already small distance between them, his hands moving to her shoulders and her hands rested on his chest.

"You are not pressuring me to do anything I do not wish," Miranda said. "I love you, James, and I want to share your bed." She slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his neck before she pulled his lips down to hers. James let go of her and settled his hands on her waist. The warmth of her body seeped through the thin material of her robe and he could feel that she wore very little under the soft fabric. She broke the kiss and looked up at him as she stepped back. He looked at her with a frown, but she never broke eye contact as she slowly untied her robe.

Miranda's body was shaking as she undid her robe and as the silk fell from her body and pooled onto the floor she held her breath waiting for his reaction to her. When his eyes remained on hers she bit her lower lip nervously. James couldn't find his voice as his eyes glided over her body. The nightgown she wore for him was unlike anything he had ever seen. It covered her, but left little to the imagination as the lace and silk clung to her form. Her ample bosom and rounded hips were free of the corset that restricted and bound them and he had to admit that he was very pleased.

"Do you not like it?" Miranda asked to break the silence that had enveloped them and James' eyes snapped back to hers. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and she looked even more unsure than when she had came into his room.

"I have seen nothing lovelier," he said his voice hoarse as he pulled her close to him, crushing her form against his. Miranda gasped as she looked up at him. Her heart was racing as he looked down at her hungrily. James sighed quietly before he slid his hands up her back and into her hair, burying his calloused and strong hands into her soft and silken locks. Miranda shivered as he tilted her head back and slowly and deeply kissed her. His kisses moved from her lips, down her jaw to her neck and Miranda sighed heavily as she closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her neck. The whiskers on his chin tickled her neck, just as his lips did and Miranda's mind was spinning.

"James," she whispered as she gripped at his tunic. She wanted him to love her unlike any other man, but she did not wish for it to take place in the middle of the floor. The second his name escaped her lips he lifted his head and with darkened eyes looked down at her. "Would the bed be a better place?" she asked and James smiled as he removed his hands from her hair and slowly started to slide the thin straps of the nightdress she wore from her shoulders.

"Indeed, but I wish to see you," he said. "All of you." Miranda's heart seemed to stop as he pulled her nightdress from her body until it tugged passed her hips and pooled at her feet, much like her robe had just minutes before. To him she was perfect.

His hands slowly moved down her heated skin and as he gently brushed the peaks of her breasts Miranda's knees buckled. James, however, quickly caught her and smiled as he looked down at her flushed face and embarrassed smile. He helped her steady herself on her feet and rested his hands on her waist. Miranda felt more than just naked before him as he looked down at her. She felt as if he was looking into her very soul and for some reason the warmth she found in his eyes gave her comfort.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she raised her hands to his tunic. She pulled the soft material from his breeches before he helped her remove it from his body. James tossed his tunic onto the floor while Miranda ran her trembling hands down his shoulders and his chest. He took in a shaky breath as her fingers lightly touched him, and it took all of his strength not to take her then. A thin layer of fine dark hair covered his chest and she played with it as she turned her uncertain eyes up to his once more. James smiled at her before he leaned down and kissed her.

Miranda closed her eyes as his kiss moved down her jaw and she embraced him, her bare form crashing against his barely clothed one. James kissed her temple and lifted her into h is arms and carried her over to his turned down bed. He removed his breeches before he joined her on bed. Once again, Miranda doubted herself and as she took in the first naked man she had ever seen, she worried that she would not be able to please him.

James took her in as she laid next to him, her dark hair framing her face, the heavy rise and fall of her chest from her deep and uneven breathing, and her still shaking hands that held onto his. She let go of his hands and she unbound James' hair and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"I love you, Miranda," he whispered and she met his gaze. Miranda smiled at him and she decided to be truthful with him. There was no cause to lie to him, not then, not ever.

"And I love you, but I worry that I will not be enough for you. That I will not please you," she said back just as softly. James frowned as he looked at her, unable to believe that she had just said that.

"Miranda, you do not see what I see when I look at you. You are all I will ever need, and all I ever want," he said before he kissed her. Miranda closed her eyes tightly as she willed her tears at his words away, and her hands remained in his hair. His hands traveled down her body exploring her, touching her as no other had ever touched her. Miranda sighed deeply as she pulled her lips away from his. He touched her and sent new and amazing sensations through her body. James' fingers barely danced over her skin, but he watched her face as her eyes locked with his. He memorized every place that elicited a moan or a gasp from her lips.

"James," she said sharply as his fingers brushed her center and she leaned up, grasping his shoulders tightly before she kissed him hard. James didn't move his hand from her, but continued to toy with her as she kissed him and whimpered against his lips. She moved her kisses from his lips and wrapped her arms around him as she panted and buried her face in his neck. James was throbbing for her, and her breath on his neck was doing little to help him keep his control as he pleasured her.

Miranda felt a fire slowly build in her lower stomach and she arched her hips towards James' hand only to lose all control. A cry ripped from her throat as her back arched, pressing her body against James and James did his best to control his body. Her soft and heated body felt so wonderful against him that his body was slowly taking charge and his mind could only follow.

She had never experienced anything like that before in her life and she wanted more. She wanted more of James; she wanted to feel all of him. James pulled his hand from her and pinned her down onto the bed kissing her while his body covered hers completely. Miranda moaned against his lips as her nails scrapped down his back. She could feel him against her and as the euphoria of what she had just experienced slowly ebbed away, her nervousness returned. He pulled his lips away from hers and his darkened eyes looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful, Miranda," he said and Miranda raised her right hand to his face and he leaned down to her once more kissing her heatedly. Her nervousness disappeared and she held James close as he once again moved his kisses down to her neck. It seemed as though he loved to kiss her neck, and Miranda would never complain. She enjoyed it herself.

"Make love to me," she said breathlessly and he raised up his head to once again look down at her. "Please, James, make love to me." James sighed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I do not wish to hurt you," he said but Miranda wanted him so much it didn't matter the small amount of pain she would experience their first time. Grace had explained it to her long ago when she had been presented. The cook/maid had been expecting a quick proposal and union, but there hadn't been. However, Miranda was thankful that the man that was about to take her maidenhood was James.

"You won't hurt me, James," she whispered before she titled her head and kissed him. Being far bolder than she expected herself to be the first time she shared her bed with a man Miranda ran her hands down his chest and grasped him in her hands. James took in a startled breath before he swallowed hard and willed his body not to loose complete control at her touch. "I love you," she said as she ran her hands up and down him slowly just wondering at the velvety feel of the newly found skin. Unable to take her touch much longer, James moved to his knees and pulled her hands away from him. He had such a tight hold on her wrists that Miranda was worried she had hurt him, until he nudged one of her legs with his knee and settled himself between her open legs.

James leaned down over her and kissed her while he pinned her hands above her head, burying both of their hands in the soft pillows while he kissed her. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her left hand and slid his hand down her body. He caressed her breasts before his lips left hers and settled on her chest suckling and nipping at them making the same fire from moments before settle in her stomach. His left hand kept its grip on her wrists above her head and she found it almost painful that she could not touch him again. His hand moved down her stomach and then brushed her thigh before it left her body. She looked at the top of his head with hooded eyes as he continued to suckle her. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at her, a small smile on his face.

His eyes remained locked with hers when Miranda felt something press against her center. She could not look from his eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. James could feel her body's resistance and he knew what he had to do, but he did not wish to have to cause her pain. However, he needed her and she needed him. So, with one swift move he pushed himself fully within her and silenced her cry of pain with a searing kiss. Stars seemed to fly in Miranda's mind as the pain came, but James remained still inside of her as her body became used to the intrusion. He kissed her lips tenderly before he kissed away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. It seemed like years passed while she waited for him to move, but he remained still so he would not hurt her anymore.

Miranda shifted her hips sending a shock through her body, and unknowingly through James' as well. That was all the encouragement James needed and he slowly built a rhythm that had both Miranda and him panting and shaking with release moments later.

* * *

James woke to the sounds of the birds outside and he slowly opened his eyes. The orange, pink, and purple light of the Caribbean sunrise filtered in through his window. The candles had long burned out and the fire nothing but smoldering ashes. However, he was warm and a soft sigh pulled his attention away from the window. He looked down at his chest and smiled at Miranda's upturned face and the small pouty smile that was on her lips. 

He raised his hand and pulled some of her hair from her face, just so he could selfishly enjoy looking down at her angelic expression. They had made love throughout the night with Miranda becoming bolder and bolder as they continued on. He leaned up and kissed her forehead, before he sighed and laid his head back down on his pillow.

Their night together had been all that he expected and more, but now he had to tell her something that he knew would break her heart. However, he did not know how he was going to do it. He hadn't the slightest idea how he was going to tell Miranda that he was leaving Port Royal for two months, but he hoped she would understand.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT: **This is normally where I apologize for the long wait in updating, however, I think it only fitting that I give an explanation for the delay. My grandmother, who really was like my mom because she raised me since I was a baby, has been sick for a very long time. Last week she made the decision to leave the hospital and stop all treatment for her ailments. She passed away at 12:40am Saturday morning at the young age of 67 with her family at her side. Her death has literally shaken me to my very core and I have not had the heart to do much of anything save for stare blankly at the television trying to forget the pain. I hope you all understand that it will take me a little bit of time to find my muse again, but I am working through my emotions. I wanted to be fair to you all and let you know just what exactly is going on and why I am taking so long. I thank you for your reviews, patience, and understanding during this incredibly difficult time in my life; and I will do my best to get back to my writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Miranda woke and smiled when James' scent enveloped her. She could hear his steady heart just below her ear and feel his even breathing on her forehead. She opened her eyes surprised to find him already looking down at her. "Good morning," he said gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning," she whispered and James kissed her forehead. Sighing contentedly, Miranda pulled the soft linens closer to her bare form as she moved up and rested her head on the pillows so her eyes were even with James'. She raised her hand from the linens to his face and gently ran her fingers along his jaw line as he looked at her. The previous night had been nothing like she had expected it to be. It was more than she had expected and James had been nothing but passionate, loving, and kind with her.

"Good morning," he said and she smiled at him again before she ran her fingers across his chest and rested her hand against his chest. "Are you well?" he asked and Miranda nodded her head.

"Yes," she said. "I am well and I am very happy." James chuckled and Miranda leaned into him and kissed him deeply. James tightened his hold on her as he pulled her closer to him. She pulled away slightly, just enough to raise her lips from his but she kept her face close. "Are you?" she asked and James raised his left hand to her face, pushing her hair behind her ear. Even though her face was still laced with sleep, she seemed to glow in a whole new light, and she looked absolutely breathtaking with the dawn light shining down on her.

"I am," he said making Miranda smile and kissed him again. She slid her hand up his chest and rested it on his face as their kiss deepened. Sighing against her lips, James lifted up and turned her body to lay against the pillows. Their lips remained locked as James sprawled his body over hers, feeling her nude form making his body shiver with need. However, they did not get far. A soft knock followed by the sound of the door opening caused James to break their kiss and cover Miranda more thoroughly.

"Commodore-," Mary began but she gasped and quickly turned around. "Forgive me sir! I'll return later!" Mary called as she closed the door tightly behind her. However, the happily wedded couple that laid in bed did not fail to hear the older woman's chuckle from the other side of the door. Miranda sighed and raised her head before she rested her heated skin against James' neck.

"Never a moment's peace, I'm afraid," James said as he turned his head and placed a kiss in to her hair.

"We had several last night," Miranda whispered her blush still deep on her face but she let the words slip from her lips. James smiled down at her before he too laughed and kissed her gently. Miranda sighed and pulled her lips away from his and looked up at him. "However, the dawn has come forcing us from our bed."

"Our bed?" he asked his smile replaced with a look of surprise and Miranda smiled as she danced her fingers across his chest.

"Would it be scandalous if I wish to share a bed with my husband?" she asked as her eyes were focused on her fingers. James' smile slowly returned to his face before he clasped her fingers in his much larger hand. Miranda turned his eyes to him once more, and he leaned in and kissed her slowly and deeply making her sigh.

"I do not think it is scandalous," he whispered when he pulled away from her and she smiled up at him when she opened her eyes. He let go of her hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. "I love you, Miranda," he said and she lifted her head kissing him chastely before she pulled her head back and rested against her pillows.

"I love you too," she said her smile back on her face.

"Miranda, there is something I need to tell you," he said and she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried. James shook his head before he ran his fingers down her face.

"I was given orders yesterday, I am to leave Port Royal for a time," he said and Miranda's frown deepened as she pulled away from James and sat up pressing the linens to her chest. James sat up and looked at her, the blankets pooling around his waist.

"For how long?" she asked and James gently grasped her upper arm.

"Two months," he said and Miranda sighed as she looked down at her lap. "I should have told you sooner, Miranda, I just did not know how; especially after you played for me." He raised his hand to her face and pulled her face by her chin to look at him. He was not surprised to find a thin line of tears in her eyes. "Do not weep," he said softly as he laid his palm against her cheek.

"It is your job, James," she said as she blinked back her tears. "I know I lose you to your duty when you are called upon, I just did not think it would be so soon."

"I am not going into battle, simply working on trade line agreements," James assured her as he ran his thumb along her cheek. "I will return home as soon as possible."

"Do you promise?" she asked in a whisper.

"I promise, Miranda," James said before he leaned in and kissed her briefly. "I'm afraid that I must ready for my journey, though it pains me to leave this bed." Miranda laughed quietly but her laughter did not reach her eyes and her smile was only half-hearted. "Please do not be sad, my love," he said.

"I am not sad, merely becoming lonely at the thought of you leaving," she said and James sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "However, I know that I have to share you with the Royal navy," she said a small sparkle to her eyes that made James laugh as he pulled his forehead from hers.

"You do not share all of me with the Royal navy, Miranda," he said before he pulled Miranda close to him. Her body was so soft and pliable against his much firmer and broader form that it made him marvel in just how perfect she felt against him.

"No, I do not share all of you; much of you is mine and mine alone," she whispered as she left the linens fall away and her bare chest pressed against his.

"Just as you are mine alone," he said before he kissed her firmly upon the lips. James ached for her, just to take one more memory of her, but he had many memories that would last him through his two months away; and he had much to do before he left. He sighed as he pulled his lips away from her and looked down at her darkened green eyes. He knew that the desire that was shining in her eyes was reflected in his own. "I must go," he whispered and Miranda nodded.

"As must I," she said gently. "Elizabeth and I are to meet for lunch today and I wish for a warm bath." James nodded his head before he kissed her chastely and climbed from the bed. He pulled on his breeches he picked up from the floor and quickly gathered Miranda's nightdress and robe. She moved over to the edge of the bed and James helped her dress, placing kisses and slow touches along the way.

"I will see you before I leave for a proper good bye," he said and she nodded before she kissed him once more and quickly left the room so he would not see her tears. James sighed as he watched her walk away. The time apart would be difficult for him, but he knew Miranda's heart would bare it more for she would practically be all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for being so understanding. Surprisingly, I've been writing to keep myself distracted and I am doing much better. I still miss her terribly, but I've come to terms with losing her. It's weird, but I know she's not sick anymore and she's not in any more pain; so, I'm at peace with the fact that she's in peace. I don't know what I'm talking about, I don't even think that last sentence made sense. Thank you guys for your reviews and your well wishes. They really helped me out believe it or not and I'm sorry I didn't personally respond. I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

The house was so quiet that Miranda felt as though she was alone in the world. She had spent the better part of her days for the last four weeks in the company of Elizabeth or playing the piano. Millie, Mary, and Grace kept her company before they retired for the night, but they had much to do, and Miranda felt guilty for keeping them from their rest. The sun had long gone the thirty-second day of James' journey and Miranda sat upon the window seat in her bedroom looking out over the ocean and the moonlight casting its light upon the waves as they gently crashed about the boats, and the shore.

James had only been gone for a month, but she felt as though he had been gone a lifetime. She would laugh at her thoughts sometimes because they were so unlike her that she could not help it. She would think how empty her life had been before James stepped into it, but he had always been there he was just blind to her. Sighing, Miranda rested her back against the cool wood of the wall behind her and stared up at the moon. He was blind to her because his eyes and heart were held by another, but now he was hers and she was his forever, or for long as he wanted her.

Sleep evaded her because her mind was filled with dark thoughts of James meeting his fate during the journey he had been sent out on, however, his promise rang in her ears. His promise to come back to her was the only thing that kept her sane and safe from complete worry for him. Miranda closed her eyes and sighed yet again, only to hear a soft knock on her door. Frowning, Miranda sat straight and looked at the door.

"Enter!" she called and was surprised to see Millie walking in, her face filled with sleep and her woolen shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Forgive me, miss," Millie said before she yawned and quickly covered her mouth with her left hand. "But Marcus said a delivery man came with this and told him it was of utmost importance that you received this letter right away." Millie held out her right hand and Miranda's eyes fell to the sealed parchment. Miranda quickly stood and took the letter from Millie.

"Thank you, Millie," Miranda said as she looked at her sleepy maid. "Go back to bed, you need your rest."

"Yes, miss," Millie said and the young woman turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Miranda moved to her desk and with shaking hands lit the four candles that rested there. James' familiar script met her eyes and she smiled before she sat down as she broke the seal and opened the parchment. Two pages awaited her and she could not stand the wait and quickly read through his fine script.

"_My dearest Miranda,_

"_I am instructing the delivery man to bring this letter to your home the second his ship lands in Port Royal, so I have home the hour is not too late. That said, there is nothing I wish more than to be home and have you in my arms once again."_

"Oh, James," Miranda whispered a small smile on her face at his words before she continued reading.

"_You have no idea how bored I have become in my duties. The trade talks are going well, but it is only the first few days of our discussions. It is my desire to finish these matters ahead of schedule. I hope you are doing well and that you have managed to keep yourself busy in my absence. I know that my nights have been filled with nothing but thoughts of you and how I cannot wait to see your smile or hear your laugh; and I dare to have hopes that your nights are filled with the same thoughts about me."_

"You have no idea, James," Miranda whispered as she moved on to the next page. She longed to see his smile, to feel his touch, just as he longed for her. The thought that he longed for her made her heart feel light and her worry at his well being melted away.

"_I suppose I should just say the words that I am so eloquently trying to hide. I miss you terribly, and my love for you has only grown in this time apart. Hopefully I shall see you soon, Miranda, and until that day know that I love you._

"_Forever yours,_

_James"_

Miranda sighed as she reread the letter two more times. It did her well to know that he was safe and missing her just as much as she was missing him. Raising the parchment to her lips, she kissed his words, sat the papers back on the desk, blew out the candles, and climbed into bed. Sleep finally claimed her and her dreams were filled with the tall, broad shouldered, brown haired man that held her heart fully and that was thousands of kilometers away.

* * *

Two more weeks came and passed and Miranda was lying warm and snug in her bed while her stomach decided that it didn't want to hold any food or drink. A storm had raged through Port Royal three days earlier catching Miranda as she had walked from Elizabeth and Will's home. It had been a beautiful day and she had decided to walk instead of taking a carriage there and back. She had arrived home soaked, shivering, and the next day had developed a nasty cold. 

A harsh cough racked her body and she moaned quietly as she buried her sweat laced face into her pillow. She felt like death was claiming her, but she knew it was only a cold and it would pass soon.

"Miranda?" a worried filled voice sounded, and she quickly raised her head as she looked to the door. However, before she could focus on who had came in she became dizzy and closed her eyes tightly.

"Yes?" Miranda asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, Miranda, when Marcus told me you were ill, I had no idea it was this bad," Elizabeth said as she walked over to the side of the bed. Miranda sighed quietly as she opened her eyes and forced a tired smile at her friend. "You look absolutely dreadful."

"Thank you for that," Miranda said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Has Dr. Hamilton given you anything?" Elizabeth asked and Miranda nodded.

"Yes, countless medicines," Miranda said tiredly. "I am getting better, but this cold is slow in coming to an end."

"Would you like some soup? Grace is cooking some that smells absolutely wonderful."

"No, no food," Miranda said as she put her hand on her stomach. "You are more than welcome to take some." Elizabeth nodded, but her smile slowly came back to her face as she looked down at her hands.

"I have something I wanted to tell you," Elizabeth said. "I was going to wait until you are better but I want you to know."

"What is it?" Miranda asked as she held back a cough.

"Will and I are going to have a baby!" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly but happily. Miranda smiled her first true smile since she had become ill.

"That is wonderful Elizabeth!" Miranda said before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with the cloth she used to cough into. "You need to leave before you get sick. It is not safe for you to fall ill with the baby and all." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and was obviously about to protest when Miranda shook her head. "Do not argue, Elizabeth, go home and stay away from me until I am better. I do not want you to get sick." Sighing Elizabeth stood and put her hands on her waist.

"Fine, but the second you are better I will be over to see you. Understood?" she asked and Miranda nodded. "Bye, Miranda." Miranda waved as Elizabeth walked from the room. Miranda lowered her hand only to quickly cover her mouth again as her cough finally came. All she could think was that she wanted to get better so she could help Elizabeth arrange for her upcoming bundle of joy and so that when James returned she was well enough to show him how much she missed him.

* * *

James felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders the second he stepped off the ship. He finished his work at the fort, said good bye to his sailors, and made his way up the path. The sun was shining brightly and even though it was early December Port Royal was warm and pleasant, unlike the heat that washed over the city in the summer. It had been full two months since he had last set his sight on his home and his wife. He had hoped that it would be sooner, but he was glad to be home. He walked through the door of his home and frowned at the silence that met his ears. 

"Miranda?" James called as he took off his hat but she did not come, nor did she answer, and James wondered if she was even home. However, when Mary came walking towards him from the kitchen he smiled. "Good evening, Mary. Is Miranda home?" he asked and she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Commodore, however the last few weeks she has been locked away in her room," Mary said and James frowned.

"Why? Is she well?" James asked as he felt his heart race.

"She has been ill-," Mary started but James did not stay to hear the rest of what she had to say and he quickly rushed up the stairs. "But she is doing better," Mary finished to herself before she chuckled and went back into the kitchen to help Grace finish the evening meal.

James opened Miranda's bedroom door and ran inside her room only to find her propped up against many pillows and her eyes focused on a heavy book in her hands. She looked up at him and he had never seen a more beautiful smile than he was given that very second.

"James!" she exclaimed as she snapped her book shut and tossed it aside. He walked over to her tossing his hat with her book on the other side of the bed and quickly took her hands into his. She was slightly pale, but there was color to her face and her eyes seemed tired, but other than that she seemed perfectly well.

"Mary told me you have been ill. How are you feeling?" he asked and Miranda's smile remained on her face.

"Much better," Miranda said. "I never thought the cold would pass, but my fever finally broke four days ago and I've been getting better every day." She squeezed his hands so tightly her knuckles were white and his grip was just as firm on her hands. "I've learned my lesson about walking in the rain."

"What?" James asked with a frown and she explained what had happened. James chuckled and shook his head as he moved his right hand from hers and gently caressed her face and tucking her dark hair behind her left ear.

"When did you come into port?" she asked gently.

"This morning, but with paperwork and speaking with the governor I was delayed."

"As is expected of a Commodore," Miranda said and James covered her hands that held so tightly on to his left hand with his right.

"The governor was kind enough to share with me Elizabeth and Mr. Turner's good news." Miranda nodded her head.

"Elizabeth told me several weeks ago, but I have not seen her since," Miranda said. "I banned her from seeing me until I was better because I did not want her to get ill for her sake and the baby's."

"So you have been alone?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, Millie, Mary, Grace, and Marcus took turns in keeping me company; and when their duties took them away I had this," she said as she pulled her hands away and reached under her many pillows and pulled out several well creased and worn pieces of parchment. However, it took him but a second to realize it was the letter he had sent to her. "Silly, I know, to read it as often as I have."

"It is not silly, Miranda," he told her softly and she smiled at him.

"If I was not ill, I would kiss you right now," she whispered and James smiled before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I can kiss you," he whispered back and started to lower his lips to hers, when he heard her whimper and she pushed him away. James looked at her with a small frown as he looked down at her.

"As much as it pains me to deny you, I do not want you to fall ill," she said. He knew she was not lying, the longing and sadness were clear in her rich eyes.

"Then I shall wait until this blasted cold it gone and you will barely have time to breath," he said and he saw her eyes sparkle as her lips curved into a smile.

"Do you promise?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her. His quiet and shy wife had turned into a flirting minx while he had been away, but he knew that that side of Miranda was for him alone; and he had to admit the look she gave him only stirred his desire for her on.

"Yes, I promise that, Miranda," he said and she sighed as she closed her eyes and laid back against her pillows.

"How I wish I was well," she said making James laugh. He stood and kissed her cheek.

"Rest, love, while I was away my travels and I will be back soon," he said and Miranda opened her eyes and nodded her head, but she grabbed his free hand after he picked up his hat.

"You will return, but without that wig correct?" she asked and James chuckled.

"Do you despise my wig so?" he asked and she smiled.

"Only when you are mine and not on duty; I prefer your dark locks to the powdered white ones."

"Very well," he said a soft smile on his lips, "when I will return I shall be wig free." He squeezed her hand and Miranda sighed as he walked away. Closing the door behind him, James quickly called to Mary to ready a bath for him. He wanted wash and change as quickly as possible. His wife was waiting for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. It's been a long time and I hope I haven't lost any of you. I think I've rewritten this chapter about seven time since my last posting and I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to update. Life is getting in the way of what I love to do and sucking the energy right out of me. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you guys aren't too angry with me for making you wait for a chapter that isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I'm going to do my very best to update a lot sooner. Thank you for your reviews and your support, it's meant the world to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Christmas had come and passed along with the New Year and as the mild winter weather was nearing its end and March came to a close, Miranda was once again found herself sick. Unlike the last time she had a cold she wasn't tucked up in bed with a fever and chills nor was she clammy or achy. However, she was sick to her stomach and the mornings and late afternoons were the worst. Her breakfast and dinner never remained in her stomach for long. Part of her knew the cause for her illness, but she would speak with Mrs. Davis, Elizabeth's midwife, before she would say a word to anyone.

It was just after the evening meal and Miranda had tucked herself away into her study, laying on her chaise willing her food to remain in her stomach. James was busy meeting with Governor Swann and his meeting took him through the evening meal and as the day grew later he had yet to come home. She had played her sickness off well when she was around James so he wouldn't worry, but when she was alone she wanted to just lay around. As she laid in her study, she pressed a cool cloth to her forehead she didn't expect the door to open and for James to walk in.

"Miranda?" James asked alarmed that something was wrong with his wife and she quickly sat up pulling the cloth from her forehead. She had sat up too quickly and her stomach did an unceremonious flip. Moaning slightly, she put her hand on her stomach and James was kneeling before her sooner than she could blink. "What is the matter? Are you well?" he asked raising his hands to her face to feel for a fever.

"I am all right," she said quietly. "I have just been sick to my stomach lately." James frowned as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You have not caught another cold have you?" he asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"No," she said. "It is really only in the morning and the evening when I do not feel well. I am fine, James, do not worry."

"Perhaps you should see Dr. Hamilton, just to be sure that you are not falling ill again," James said as he lowered his hands from her face and sat next to her, pulling her hands into his lap. He was still dressed in his uniform, powdered wig and all, so Miranda knew he had just returned from his meeting with the Governor.

"I am not ill, James," Miranda said.

"I do not want to take a chance, Miranda," James said as he squeezed her hands tightly. He had gone on several journeys with his men in the past when he was a captain and on some occasions when they returned one of his men would learn of the passing of his wife due to some form of illness. He did not want to be one of those men that never recovered from a loss like that, especially when his wife had not been his for very long.

"James, it is not a cold that is plaguing me," she said with a pause before she took a deep breath, "I am to speak with Mrs. Davis tomorrow morning," she added. James frowned as he looked at her slightly worried face.

"Mrs. Eleanor Davis? The midwife?" he asked and Miranda slowly nodded her head. "Why would you need to see a midwife?" Miranda raised an eyebrow and let out a soft chuckle.

"There is only one reason a woman sees a midwife, James," she said and Miranda couldn't help but smile at the expression that was on James' face. It could only be described as shock, disbelief, joy, and a hint of fear.

"You do not mean . . .?" he trailed of, his grip on her hands tightening.

"I am nearly certain, but I wish to meet with her to confirm what I feel I already know." James laughed as he stood and paced a bit before he paused and looked at her. He smiled and pulled her from the sofa. Her stomach once again flipped, but it was not from her feeling sick; it was from the look on James' face.

"A child?" he asked and Miranda's smile was once again playing on her lips. James seemed to look at her in a whole new light and his right hand freed itself from hers before he pressed his hand to her lower stomach gently making small circles with his hand. The heat from his hand seeped through her dress quickly and she repressed a shiver. She had stopped wearing her tight corsets when she started to feel sick and the feel of his hand on her stomach once again made her stomach flip. "Truly?" he asked and Miranda laughed quietly as she pulled her hand away from his and rested both of her hands over his right that stilled in its circles.

"James, I cannot tell if the thought of a child makes you happy or-," she was interrupted when his lips came down upon hers so quickly that she was barely able to catch her breath. However, just as quickly as his lips were on hers they were off.

"Happy. Very, very happy," he said and Miranda felt tears come to her eyes. Elizabeth had grown bigger and bigger each month and she had to admit that she had become jealous of her friend and the glow she admitted; but she no longer had the need to be jealous.

"I only hope that my assumptions are true. I have missed my last cycle and with the sickness . . .," she trailed off and James sighed before he embraced her tightly.

"What time is your appointment with Mrs. Davis?" he asked her, his warm breath seeping to her scalp through her pinned up hair.

"Tomorrow morning just after the morning meal," she said as she pulled back from him, but remained in his arms.

"If I did not have to be with the Governor to meet the Duke tomorrow I would be there with you," he said and Miranda frowned.

"Duke?" she asked and he sighed quietly.

"The Duke of Encove is due to arrive tomorrow morning," James said. "The Governor is requesting all the commanding naval officers to welcome him to the city."

"Is that why everyone has been rushing about?" she asked and he nodded. "Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"It wasn't clear if he would be making a stop in Port Royal until this morning when his messenger arrived aboard a cargo ship. The Duke should be here before the noon hour."

"You do know what that means do you not?" she asked and James smiled as he raised his hand from her waist and rested it on her face.

"There shall be a party at the Governor's to welcome the Duke the day after tomorrow," James said and Miranda nodded. She disliked social gatherings out of necessity and there she was, the wife of the Commodore and bound to tend all social gatherings. "I know you hate aristocratic parties."

"I will attend with you," she said before a smile settled itself on her lips and he ran his thumb along her cheek. "Only because you are my husband and I do not wish for you to attend alone." James laughed before he sighed and lowered his hand from her face.

"I wish I was going with you tomorrow," he said and Miranda leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I will let you know what she says the second I leave her home," Miranda said and James smiled at her before he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait until I return home," he said and she nodded.

"Then I will tell you then," she said as she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head just under his chin. "I love you, James," she whispered and he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"And I love you, Miranda," he said just as quietly. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment.

"Much better." She lifted her head and looked at him with a smile. James grinned and lifted her from the floor eliciting a quiet and short scream from the brunette woman as he carried her bridal style and carried her from her study. "James, where are you taking me?" she asked as she laced her fingers together behind his neck.

"To your bed," James said with a smile. "You must rest and I will see to it that you get all the rest you need."

"Honestly, James," Miranda chided with a giggle. "I can walk well on my own," she said as James opened her door and sat her down onto the floor. Millie already had a fire burning brightly and the room was comfortably warm.

"I know," he said before he leaned in and kissed her, "however, I rather enjoy carrying you."

"I'm surprised you can," she told him honestly and James gave her a look that silenced anything else she was going to say.

"I will send Millie in to help you dress for bed while I wash." Miranda smiled and grabbed onto his jacket.

"You will be joining me tonight?" she asked, a blush clear upon her cheeks; even though she had spent countless nights with James in her bed or she in James'. They had yet to set one room or the other to be theirs to share.

"I will be joining you every night, Miranda," he said before he kissed her yet again. "Millie should be only a moment." Miranda nodded before she let James slip away from her and he left the room a small smile on his lips and nervousness settled into his stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry for the long wait everyone, and I hope I haven't lost you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, and as always let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Well, dearie, it looks like your suspicions are right," Mrs. Davis said as she finished her examination and Miranda smiled as she adjusted herself and stood from the table. Mrs. Davis looked at the smile that lit Miranda's face and smiled in return. "I take it that is good to hear?"

"Very," Miranda breathed as she put her hands on her lower stomach.

"Then I am sure that Commodore Norrington will be very happy," Mrs. Davis said and Miranda laughed quietly as she nodded her head. "Will you send Mrs. Turner my regards, and let her know I shall see her the day after tomorrow for her check up?"

"I will, Mrs. Davis, and thank you so very much," Miranda said and Mrs. Davis chuckled before she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I had nothing to do with it," she said making Miranda blush before she laughed and nodded her head as she left the midwife's home and walked to the carriage where Terrance was waiting.

"Good news, Mrs. Norrington?" he asked and Miranda smiled. She didn't have to say anything because Terrance simply nodded his head, a smile on his own face.

"Terrance, could you please take me to Governor Swann's home?" she asked before he closed the door. Terrance paused and nodded his head.

"Of course, madam," Terrance said and closed the carriage door and took his position. Even though she knew that he was busy meeting with the Duke and the Governor she couldn't wait. She had to tell him her suspicions were correct.

The entire carriage ride, Miranda rested her hands on her lower stomach, hoping and praying quietly for a healthy child. Whether it was a boy or girl it did not matter, just as long as she delivered a healthy child and lived to raise him or her was all that mattered to her.

"Mrs. Norrington?" Terrance asked snapping Miranda out of her thoughts. She looked at the open carriage door and frowned. Terrance only smiled as he held out his hand. "We've arrived, Mrs. Norrington," he said. Miranda's eyes widened and she quickly took his hand as she chuckled quietly.

"I am sorry Terrance, I believe my thoughts ran away with me for a moment," she said as her feet hit the cobble stone. Terrance shook his head as he let go of her hand.

"It was no bother, madam," he said. "I shall wait here for you." Miranda nodded.

"I shouldn't be long," she said and Terrance bowed his head while Miranda walked away and up to the door. She knocked firmly and smiled when the doorman answered the door. "Good morning, Lucas," she said smiling at the old man.

"Mrs. Norrington," he said kindly. "Do come in," he said as he opened the door further and allowed her entrance.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I have reason to believe that my husband is meeting with the Governor this morning."

"Yes, they meet with the Duke in the Governor's library," Lucas said. "I shall let them know you have arrived."

"Thank you, Lucas, but tell him it is no emergency," she said and Lucas nodded as he walked away. Miranda walked about the foyer, her heels clicking slightly on the wooden floor as she did so. She was admiring a painting on one of the walls when quick footfalls echoed behind her. She turned around and smiled at James, as her husband rushed towards her.

"Miranda, is everything well?" he asked as he gently grasped her upper arms. Miranda laughed quietly as she nodded her head.

"Yes, everything is well," Miranda said. "I just did not want to wait for you to come home to give you the news." James' grip tightened on her upper arms.

"Good news I dare to hope," he said softly and Miranda smiled.

"Mrs. Davis confirmed I was right," she whispered. A smile came to James' face that Miranda would never be able to describe.

"Honestly?" he asked. His voice seemed to quiver and Miranda could only nod, her own voice failing her from saying anything. James laughed before he embraced her tightly, and Miranda laughed right along with him as she returned his embrace. "Oh, Miranda," he whispered into her hair. She tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes tightly.

"Commodore?" came Governor Swann's voice and James slowly pulled away from Miranda and she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a soft smile before he turned around and looked to the Governor. However, Governor Swann was not alone. Miranda looked at the man that stood with the Governor and frowned at the look he gave her.

"I am sorry, Governor," James said as he took Miranda's arm and walked over to the Governor and the other man. Miranda held her chin high as she looked at the other man. He was dressed in a fine dark navy jacket and his long dark hair was tied away from his face. He had a sinful grin on his lips as he smoothed out his mustache and looked at Miranda. "My wife had news that could not wait to be delivered," James said. The man raised an eyebrow and looked at James before he settled his eyes on Miranda once more.

"Ah, so this is the young woman that managed to steal the heart of Commodore James Norrington," he said his voice deep and laced with a slight accent that Miranda did not recognize. James stiffened slightly, but only Miranda noticed.

"Mrs. Miranda Norrington this is the Duke of Encove, François De Marque," James aid and Miranda curtsied as best she could with James holding onto her arm so tightly.

"Pleasure, sir," she said and the man moved forward and captured her free hand before he placed a kiss upon her knuckles. Miranda frowned and quickly pulled her hand away.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Norrington," he said. "To be greeted by such beauty is light heartening." Miranda bristled and stood straighter. She could literally feel the loathing boiling within James and she decided it best that she take her leave.

"Yes, well, thank you, sir," she said before she looked at James. "I am afraid I must take my leave, but I shall see you for dinner tonight." James looked at her and his stone cold expression softened.

"Of course," he told her softly. Miranda looked to the Governor and the Duke once more.

"Good day Governor, sir," she said and slipped her arm from James' and quickly walked out to the carriage. The upcoming party was going to be interesting. There was something about the Duke that rubbed her the wrong way.

* * *

Miranda sat at her vanity brushing out her hair and thinking over the events of the day. Elizabeth had been beside herself when Miranda had told her the news and Will congratulated her and gave his best to James from one waiting father to another. James had sent word that he would not be home for dinner, and so she took her meal alone. After dinner, Miranda had told Millie, Grace, and Mary of her pregnancy and the women would not stop talking about all the things they had to do to ready for the newest member of the household. 

"Miranda?" a deep voice said and she looked in the mirror and smiled at James' reflection. She stood and turned around before she walked to her husband and embraced him tightly, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. However, James deepened the kiss and pulled her body closer to his. His hands created a path of fire down her back as the heat of his palms seeped through her robe and cotton nightdress. Miranda moaned against his lips and gripped his shoulders tightly. Slowly, he pulled his lips from hers and Miranda looked up at her husband, breathless.

"What was that for?" she asked when her voice finally came back to her. James sighed and kissed her chastely before he rested his head against hers.

"For everything," he told her and she frowned.

"Everything?" she asked and he lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"For this," he said as he moved his hand to her lower stomach and Miranda blushed as she put her hand over his, "and for your cold shoulder to the Duke this morning." Miranda laughed and James smiled.

"He was rather forward, to a happily married woman no less," she said. James nodded as he once again wrapped his wife in his arms.

"De Marque has a history of wooing the hearts of many women and leaving them broken when he is finished," James said. "I am glad to see that my wife is not easily ensnared."

"Your wife is not flattered by pretty words or lustful looks, unless they come from these lips, or these eyes," she said as she raised her hands to brush across his lips and just under his left eye.

"Good to know," James said huskily and Miranda giggled as his lips assaulted her neck. Miranda wrapped her arms around him and sighed heavily at the feel of his kisses, but James pulled away far too soon. She looked up at him with heavy eyes and James kissed her lips briefly. "I am going to change and I shall join you in a moment."

"Did you eat?" she asked worried he had not eaten.

"Yes, but I have not had desert," he said before he kissed her once more and slipped from the room. Heat filled Miranda's face at the last look he had sent her way, however, she was not afraid only anxious.

* * *

The night of the party had came far too soon for Miranda's liking but there she stood in her chambers dressed in her finest dark red gown, corset free, and with Millie hovering about making sure everything was in its place. "You look so beautiful, Mrs. Norrington," Millie said. "You shall be the talk of the ball." 

"Let us hope not," Miranda said. "I am not one for much attention."

"But you've handled the attention well since our wedding," James said as he entered the bedroom and Miranda smiled at him. "You look lovely, Miranda," he said before he kissed her temple and breathed in her lavender scent. He had bought her the lavender water for Christmas and he noticed she rater enjoyed wearing it.

"Thank you," Miranda said as she noticed Millie slip from the room and Miranda sighed as she straightened the lapel of his naval uniform. "I wish you did not have to wear that wig," she said and James laughed.

"You still despise it so?" he asked and Miranda nodded.

"Yes, it is horrid," she said with a teasing smile on her lips. "Like I have said many times, I love your natural hair."

"Just as I love yours," he said as he pulled at one of her hanging curls that fell from her intricate updo Millie had created. "And if it were not part of my station requirements, I would not wear it."

"I know," she said. "Should we get this over with?" she asked referring to the party and James smiled.

"Let's," he said and she laced her arm with his before the two of them left their home and made their way to the Governor's home for the Duke's welcoming party.


	14. Chapter 14

How is this for a quick update? I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing associated wtih Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Miranda forced a quiet laugh at the twelfth story she had suffered through from Lord Edwin Michaels and she sipped at the glass of water James had given her before he was dragged off by Governor Swann. Excusing herself, Miranda quickly slipped away and walked over to one of the many large bay windows and looked out at the darkened city and the moonlight that shined down on the water.

"Beautiful night, is it not Mrs. Norrington?" a newly familiar voice asked and Miranda inwardly sighed.

"It is," she said softly, but did not turn around to face the Duke. A hand was suddenly on her waist and fingers gripped her in such a way that only a husband should touch his wife. Quickly, she gasped before she turned around and stepped back away from the other man's hand. "I believe that it would be best, if you would keep your hands to yourself," she said firmly, her green eyes blazing. However, a smile was on his face.

"You have a fire," he said as he raised his hand to her face and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. Miranda flinched away from him and batted his hand down away from her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"Please, do not touch me," she said, hoping that the iciness in her tone was enough to ward off any more advances from the man who that night was dressed in a fitted black jacket and breeches.

"Why should I acquiesce to your request?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Because she is a married woman, and she asked for you to leave her be, sir," a voice said from behind the Duke and Miranda's heart raced as Will's face came into her view over the other man's shoulder. Slipping away from the Duke, Miranda quickly moved to Will's side, taking his offered arm. The Duke turned and looked at Will with a distasteful look.

"Ah, the blacksmith that married Governor Swann's daughter," François said. Will straightened and put a comforting hand on Miranda's hand that rested in the crook of his elbow. "I can assure you there was no need for rescue," he said as he turned his eyes to Miranda. "I was simply having a nice conversation with Mrs. Norrington, which I have hopes to continue later."

"Perhaps not," Miranda said but he just grinned and slipped away from them, smoothing his mustache once again. Miranda let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and looked up at Will. "Thank you, Will," she whispered and he smiled down at her before he patted her hand.

"It is all right, Miranda," he told her gently. "Let us find your husband and place you in his care. I do not think the Duke will bother you so long as you are at his side."

"I hope so," Miranda said, smiling softly at the brown eyed man. They moved through the crowd and found James easily enough. James looked at her as she walked over to him, with Will at her side and frowned. James noted Miranda's flushed cheeks and the worry he could easily read in her eyes made his frown only deepen. He turned from the gentlemen he was speaking to and moved to his wife.

"Miranda, is everything well?" he asked and Miranda forced a tight smile as she let go of Will's arm and Will quickly explained.

"I came upon Miranda in the company of the Duke," Will said and James raised his eyebrows and looked at Miranda briefly before he looked to Will once more. "I think it best that she remains at your side for the rest of the night." He nodded his head and stepped away from them before he moved over to his own wife that sat before the large fire of the Great Room with several other well to do ladies. James looked at Miranda and took the goblet of water from her and sat it down upon the table before he took her hands into his.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a whisper and Miranda smiled up at him.

"I am fine, now anyway," she said softly and James sighed.

"I should have known not to leave you unaccompanied," James said. "If I am to be pulled into business again this eve, I will settle you with the Turners and do not stray from them."

"Very well," Miranda said a smile playing at her lips. James smiled down at her in return. Music was playing in the other room, and Miranda looked at the open door and then once again at her husband. "Do you care to dance?" she asked and James chuckled before he laced her arm with his.

"It would be a pleasure to dance with you," he told her before he placed a chaste kiss on her temple and led her to the other room where the music was loud and many couples spun about the floor.

* * *

Miranda laughed happily as yet another dance came to a close and they clapped for the beautiful music played by the musicians. "Your wife is a fine dancer, Commodore," came a voice Miranda no longer wished to hear and her happy mood was quickly diminishing. They turned around and looked to the Duke, whose sinful smile was once again upon his lips. 

"Thank you, sir," James said as he quickly took Miranda's arm. "If you'll excuse us, I am certain _my_ wife requires some refreshment." Miranda heard the strain on the word 'my' in James' sentence and she doubt it went unnoticed by the Duke. She just hoped that James was not placing his position within the Royal navy in jeopardy. The music began once again, and the Duke stopped them.

"I hoped for one dance before the night is through," he said. "Would you allow me one dance?" he asked Miranda's hand tightened on James' arm, but the look the Duke was giving James she knew that James had to comply. James looked at her and sighed before he nodded. Miranda forced a tight smile to James before she hesitantly took the Duke's hand. The next thing Miranda knew she was swung out onto the dance floor and into the arms of the last man in the world she wanted to dance with. "You do not seem pleased, Mrs. Norrington," he said over the music and Miranda kept her forced smile on her lips.

"I only wished to spend the evening with my husband," she said as they moved about the floor. He held her a little too close for comfort, but she kept her face turned away from him and her eyes on the floor.

"What is it you see in the Commodore?" he asked and Miranda took a deep breath.

"He is a strong and kind man," she replied, "and I love him."

"Ah, the four letter word that many a woman strives for," he teased and she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"Our love is not one sided, sir," she replied coldly. "He loves me in return."

"Would any man that has a wife such as you allow another man to dance with her?" he asked pulling her closer as they spun around. Miranda pushed back slightly as they continued on around the floor.

"He would out of respect for the other man, and with the expectation that no harm would come to his wife during said dance," she replied as she turned her eyes away from him once more.

"But your husband does not know me," he said as he spun Miranda through a curtain covered door that led out onto a small balcony. Miranda gasped as he pulled her closer, and she pushed at his chest.

"Unhand me this instant," she said fiercely as she struggled to free herself from his hold. He just laughed and leaned into her. He was ready to kiss her when she reared her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. He laughed before he grasped her wrists tightly.

"There is no need for violence," he said as he leaned into her again.

"Stop! Please, I am with child!" she exclaimed before she could even stop herself but the Duke did not stop in his advances. He kissed her firmly upon the lips. Miranda whimpered and did her best to push him away, but his frame was larger he was much stronger.

"Unhand her!" yet another voice exclaimed and the Duke was pulled away from her by none other than Governor Swann. "I say, I have never seen such treatment of a woman! Explain yourself!" he demanded and Miranda raised shaking hands to her lips before she was pulled away by Gillette and Miranda sank into the other man's arms.

"Mrs. Norrington, are you well?" he asked her gently as he pulled her through the whispering crowd that gathered around the doorway.

"Yes, where is my husband?" she asked shakingly.

"Here," James said as he gently took Miranda into his arms. She sighed as his familiar scent washed over and his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Gillette, what happened?" James asked the other man as he moved his hand to the back of Miranda's neck, calming her gentle shaking. Gillette explained what had happened and how Governor Swann had heard her over the music as he passed the doorway and found the Duke forcing himself on Miranda. James' grip on her tightened and Miranda buried her face in his tunic.

"Do not worry, Commodore," Gillette said quickly at the livid look upon James' face. "Governor Swann is dealing with this matter accordingly. I think it best you take Mrs. Norrington home," Gillette suggested and James nodded as he pushed Miranda back slightly and she looked up at him.

"Home?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, please," she whispered and James sighed heavily before he looked to Gillette. His first mate nodded his head and James led Miranda from the hall, stopping long enough only to grab her shawl from Lucas.

Throughout the carriage ride home, Miranda clung to James willing the memory of the Duke's lips upon hers. However, she could still taste him on her lips and she wanted nothing more than to wash out her mouth repeatedly until she no longer felt dirty.


	15. Chapter 15

First, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. The last three weeks of my life has been hell, and I hope that you all are not too angry with me for making you wait so long. Between drama at work and drama at home, I haven't had a spare second to get my head straight. I've finally had a chance to make this chapter how I wanted it to be, and I will do my very best to update soon for you patient readers. Oh, and thank you all so much for your reviews. I love all of you for them and all of you for reading! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Carribean.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

James had left home before the dawn, and left Miranda asleep in their bed. It had taken some time, but he had managed to get her to sleep after the eventful night. He was dressed in uniform as he trudged up the street. He had been in no mood to take a carriage; he thought it would be better for him to walk off some of his anger before he arrived at the port. Governor Swann had sent word last evening that the Duke would be taking his leave after the dawn and James wanted him to know something before he left. He arrived at the dock just as the Duke was exiting a carriage and dismissing the coachman rather rudely.

"Commodore," the Duke said as he spotted James in the early morning light. "How did I know you would be giving me my farewell?"

"Sir, believe me when I saw that this shall not be a pleasant farewell," James said stiffly and the Duke grinned.

"I trust that Mrs. Norrington is faring well this morning." James let out a heavy breath as his eyes narrowed.

"Her health this morning is of none of your concern," James replied. "Your behavior last night was that of an uncivilized brute, and I swear that should you ever cross paths with my wife again and you once again resort to your ill behavior I shall not be held responsible for my actions."

"Your governor made that clear as well, Commodore," the Duke said. "I do not believe I shall ever cross pass with either of you again." The Duke made to step around James, but James quickly grabbed his fine woven jacket, making the Duke stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you ever should, remember my promise," James said lowly and let go of the Duke's jacket. The Duke stepped away, fixed his jacket, and cleared his throat.

"I will," he said and with that the Duke made his way down the dock and onto his ship. James watched as the ship slowly made its way out of the bay before he turned around and walked back up the road. He had to report for duty soon, but he wanted to check on Miranda. He knew that she was probably still asleep; however, he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she was well.

* * *

Miranda woke only to find her bed empty and she frowned as she sat up. The room was dark, but she could see the morning light struggling to come through the drawn shades. She stood and walked over to the windows. Miranda opened the curtains and saw the rising sun over the water and a lone ship sailing away from the city. "Miranda?" a deep voice asked behind her and she turned. 

"James," she whispered and she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him. James quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I would find you still asleep," he told her gently as he put his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where did you go so early in the morning?" she asked before she raised her head and looked up at him. James moved his hands to rest on her waist and gave her a soft smile.

"The Duke was leaving Port Royal and I thought it only right to give him a farewell," James told her, but he placed a finger over her mouth before she could speak. "He will never touch you again, Miranda." She sighed and once again rested her head against her chest.

"I know it is silly for me to react this way to a kiss, but if Governor Swann had not intervened when he did; I do not think he would have stopped," she said quietly and James' grip tightened on her.

"I will never let any man lay a hand on you, Miranda, I swear it on my own life," he said and Miranda smiled.

"I know, James," she said and James kissed the top of her head.

"I have to report for duty, but I wanted to see how you were this morning," James said and Miranda lifted her head and looked at him.

"I am better now that I know that that vile man is gone from the city," Miranda said and James smiled before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Get some rest, Miranda," he said gently as he pushed her hair from her face. "You do not look well."

"I feel a little sick," she admitted.

"Get into bed and I will tell Millie to bring you some tea and crisps to settle your stomach," he said before he guided her to the bed and settled her back into the soft coverings. "I shall be home in time for dinner, but I will have your head if Millie, Grace, or Mary tell me you left this bed." Miranda laughed quietly and shook her head as she held onto James' coat.

"I will not leave the bed," she promised and James kissed her softly before he slid her grip from his jacket.

"I will see you tonight, Miranda," he said and she nodded. James walked to the door and just before he stepped out, Miranda called to him.

"James!" she called and he stopped and looked at her. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, her eyes locked with his. "I love you," she said and James' smile grew on his face.

"And I you, now rest, love," he said and with that he was gone. Miranda sighed and laid back against the pillows and looked towards the window. With the Duke gone, she felt much better, but her stomach had other ideas as it churned in displeasure; however, she knew that pregnancy had certain effects on the body. Elizabeth had told her she had been ill for nearly three months, and Miranda just hoped that she was luckier than her friend.

* * *

A month passed since the eventful night with the Duke, and thankfully Miranda's queasy stomach had settled and her daily routines returned to normal. Miranda was taking tea with Elizabeth one warm day when suddenly the peace of the day was interrupted. "Miranda," Elizabeth breathed as she shakingly put her cup back onto the table. Miranda frowned at the surprised look on Elizabeth's face. 

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Miranda asked as she put her own cup onto the table.

"I think I am about to have the baby," Elizabeth said with wide brown eyes as she gripped her stomach and looked at Miranda.

"Oh, good heavens," Miranda said as she quickly stood and put her hand on Elizabeth shoulder. "Mrs. Davis is just down the street. Do not move, and I'll be right back.

"Miranda," Elizabeth said suddenly afraid, but Miranda shook her head.

"Do not be afraid, Elizabeth," she told her. "I'll return to you in just a moment with Mrs. Davis in tow." Elizabeth nodded as she put her hands on her stomach and Miranda gathered her skirts in her hands and quickly ran from Elizabeth and Will's home. Rushing down the street she past several people that stopped and called out to her, but she kept going. Soon, she arrived at the midwife's door and knocked loudly. When she did not get an answer she knocked hard again.

"For Pete's sake I'm coming!" came Mrs. Davis' voice on the other side and the door quickly swung open. Mrs. Davis' eyes widened at seeing a winded and disheveled Miranda and she frowned. "Mrs. Norrington? Whatever is the matter?" she asked and Miranda took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth has gone into labor, and she is alone, please hurry," Miranda said and Mrs. Davis took in a sharp breath.

"Get back up to the house, and I'll be there in just a moment with Laura," Mrs. Davis said and Miranda nodded before she once again ran up the street.

"Mrs. Norrington!" Terrance exclaimed as he ran from the carriage. "Where did you run off to so fast?"

"Oh, Terrance, I forgot you were even here!" Miranda breathed as she stopped before the older man. "Elizabeth is in labor; Mrs. Davis is on her way. Would you please go to the blacksmith shop and get Will?" she asked and Terrance nodded.

"Of course, right away, Mrs. Norrington," he said before he quickly climbed onto his seat in the carriage and was quickly on his way. Miranda rushed inside the house and into the sitting room, where she found Elizabeth holding her stomach and groaning through pain.

"Elizabeth, it will be all right," Miranda said as she smoothed Elizabeth's hair from her face and held onto her shoulders gently. "Mrs. Davis is on her way and Terrance went to get Will." Elizabeth nodded and took deep even breaths. Miranda ran her hand up and down Elizabeth's back when Mrs. Davis rushed into the house with her daughter Laura and another woman Miranda did not recognize.

"Girls, let's get Mrs. Turner into her bed chamber," Mrs. Davis said.

"It's upstairs," Elizabeth said. "I do not think I can make it."

"The servant's quarters, you and will have that as I spare room do you not?" Miranda asked remembering that since Elizabeth and Will did not have a maid, they used the quarters as a spare room. Elizabeth nodded her head and the four women moved Elizabeth to the spare room near the kitchen.

"Miranda, see to it that Mr. Turner is notified his wife is about to deliver their child. When he arrives, keep him company in the sitting room," Mrs. Davis said as Miranda helped settle Elizabeth onto the bed. "Laura go to Mrs. Turner's bed chamber and get her a dressing gown, Margaret help me rid her of her dress." Laura took Miranda's arm.

"I've already sent Terrance to tell Will, I think I should help," Miranda said to Laura as they walked back into the sitting room.

"Your time will come, Mrs. Norrington," Laura said. "If we need more hands we will call for you." Miranda huffed as she watched Laura go upstairs and she crossed her arms over her chest. Laura no more disappeared upstairs when Will burst through the door.

"Will!" Miranda exclaimed and Will walked over to her taking her hands into his.

"Miranda, Terrance told me Elizabeth is in labor," Will said and Miranda could feel his normally steady hands quake as they consumed hers.

"Yes, but you must remain out here with me," Miranda said and Will gave her a look like she was insane. "Per Mrs. Davis' orders, Will." He sighed and let go of her hands. He was sweaty and covered in soot from his work and Miranda put her hand on his upper arm. "Go and wash up, I'll call for you the second I am given any news. However, I know these things take time."

"Have you sent word to her father?" Will asked and Miranda shook her head.

"No, but I will," Miranda said and Laura came down the stairs and rushed into the back room. "Go on, Will, I will send Terrance to the Governor to give him the news." Will sighed once more and looked down the corridor before he gave Miranda a tight smile and went up the stairs, taking two at a time. Miranda sighed quietly and pushed her falling hair from her face and walked outside. "Terrance?" she called and he walked over from the carriage. "Could you deliver the news to Governor Swann as well?" she asked and Terrance gave her a small smile.

"Of course, I'll go right now," Terrance said and Miranda nodded before she went back inside. She walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa as she put her hand on her lower stomach.

"Let us hope that when your arrival time comes, your father is as easily persuaded," Miranda said quietly, a small smile on her face. However, the smile didn't last long when a scream sounded from the back room and a loud thump echoed from upstairs. "Fantastic," Miranda breathed before she stood. It was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

A month! A whole month since my last update and I am so very, very sorry. I have never_, and I mean never_, made my readers on this site wait that long for an update. I do have a very good excuse though. I moved and I had no internet acess whatsoever for nearly three weeks. I had problems with the company, which frustrated me beyond belief. I hope I didn't lose you guys, and I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter to make up for the wait! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Nearly six hours later, Elizabeth was still in labor and Will was wearing a hole in the floor while James sat with Miranda on the sofa and held her hand. He had arrived with Governor Swann and the Governor was pacing just as much as Will, but he was sitting at that moment. "Mrs. Davis has not sent Laura out for some time," Will said as he stopped his pacing and looked down the corridor. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"Will," Miranda said and he looked at her. "If anything was wrong, she would have sent Laura or Melissa out here to tell us." Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he resumed his pacing. Miranda smiled and looked at James. Her husband smiled at her as he covered their joined hands with his other one. "Promise that when our child is due that you will not pace the floor. I do not think the rugs will handle the constant movement very well," she whispered after she leaned into him. James chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek before she pulled away.

"I'll do my best," he whispered in return and Miranda smiled. Their cheerful mood vanished when an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the house. Miranda, James, and Governor Swann all stood and Will stopped his pacing.

All eyes turned to the hall and it seemed as though everyone was holding their breaths. Suddenly, the cries of a baby met everyone's ears and Miranda laughed as she squeezed James' hand and rested her head on his shoulder. They all remained where they stood and waited for what felt like forever before the door to the small room opened and Mrs. Davis stuck her head out, a tired but happy smile on her face.

"Mr. Turner, your wife and child are ready for you," she said and Will looked at Miranda, James, and Governor Swann before he quickly rushed down the short hall and into the room.

"Do you think they have a son or a daughter?" Governor Swann asked and Miranda lifted her head and looked at the Governor.

"Governor," she said and he looked at her. "Do you mean to ask if you have a grandson or a granddaughter?" she asked with a smile and Governor Swann smiled.

"Indeed," he said and the door opened once more. Melissa walked out of the room, a bundle of stained cloth in her hands, and she walked into the kitchen and out the back door. Will soon followed with a small bundle in his arms. His dark eyes were focused on the bundle until he stopped right in front of the others. He looked up at them, and Miranda saw the tears in his eyes.

"Is everything all right?" she asked worried that something was wrong and Will nodded his head as a smile slowly came to his face.

"Perfect," Will said. "Elizabeth is fine, but resting; and this is our son." He moved the blanket slightly and revealed a scrunched up little face his newborn son. Governor Swann smiled as he put his hand on Will's shoulder and got a better look of his grandson. Miranda smiled and looked at James, who looked at Will's son with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Turner," James said and Will looked him.

"Thank you, Commodore," Will said and Miranda walked over to Will and looked at the baby.

"He's beautiful," Miranda whispered and she turned her green eyes up to him. "May I see Elizabeth?" she asked and Will gave her a nod. She glanced at James and he nodded his head, an understanding look in his eyes. She smiled before she turned and walked down the corridor and entered the room. Mrs. Davis was patting Elizabeth's head with a wet cloth and talking to her quietly. "Elizabeth?" Miranda asked and her friend looked at her. She smiled tiredly at Miranda and held out her hand. Miranda quickly moved to her side and took her hand.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked and Miranda nodded.

"Yes, he is a beautiful baby," Miranda said. Mrs. Davis and Laura finished gathering their things and Mrs. Davis moved back to the bedside.

"I shall come again in the morning, Mrs. Turner," Mrs. Davis said. "I know I can trust Mr. Turner to do as I said and watch over both you and your son."

"You'll have no worry there, Mrs. Davis," Miranda assured her. The older woman smiled at her and nodded her head before she patted Elizabeth's face and left with her daughter in tow. "How are you feeling?" Miranda asked as she looked back at her friend.

"Exhausted," Elizabeth breathed, "but so very happy." Miranda smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Was it as painful as it sounded?" Miranda dared to ask and Elizabeth sighed.

"Terribly painful, but worth every second of it," Elizabeth said. Miranda's smile returned to her face. "We're going to name him William, after Will and his father."

"Won't that be a bit confusing?" Miranda asked with a soft laugh and Elizabeth gave her another tired smile.

"Perhaps, but I think it's fitting," Elizabeth said. Miranda nodded her head and let go of Elizabeth's hand. They talked quietly for a few more minutes before Will returned, still holding onto his son, who was now fussing.

"I'll leave you and take my own husband home," Miranda said. "Get some rest, at least try to with that little bundle." Elizabeth nodded and Miranda looked at Will, giving him a small smile before she slipped from the room and returned to James and Governor Swann in the sitting room.

"How is she?" Governor Swann asked and Miranda grinned.

"She is well, Governor," she said. "You may see her for yourself if you wish." Governor Swann smiled and walked passed her and in with his daughter and son-in-law. Miranda looked at James and sighed as she took her husband's hand. "Let's go home," she said and James smiled before he squeezed her hand and rested it in the crook of his elbow. They left the Turner's house and the sun was setting over the city and Miranda paused near their carriage and looked out at the setting sun.

"What is it?" James asked her and she turned her light eyes to his, a small smile on her face.

"Nothing, I am just happy for Elizabeth and Will," Miranda said as they resumed their walk and Terrance jumped down from the seat to hold the door open for them.

"As am I, but now I am more desirous of having our own," he said.

"Soon, my love," she whispered and smiled at Terrance. "It is a boy for the Turners, Terrance," Miranda said happily and the older man smiled before he bowed his head. James chuckled and helped Miranda into the carriage before he followed. Terrance closed the door and took his seat before he ushered the horses down the road. Miranda sighed quietly as she rested her head against James' shoulder.

James smiled as he took her hand, laced his fingers with hers, and looked out the window of the carriage as they rode down the street. The Turners had their child and the beginnings of even happier times and just like he had told Miranda minutes ago, he was very desirous of his own happier times. However, he was beginning to doubt happier times were even possible because Miranda made him happier than he had ever been before in his entire life.

* * *

"James, honestly, I am only going to Elizabeth's," Miranda chided as he once again insisted that she remained inside on yet another beautiful fall day. 

"Miranda, you are due to give birth to our child any day now," James said as he held her by her upper arms, her large round stomach stopping him from getting too close to her. Miranda's lips formed a thin, straight line as she looked up agitated at her husband. Since Mrs. Davis told her a week earlier that her child should be arriving soon James had taken it upon himself to ensure that she was resting often and cooped up in the house.

"Which does not mean I cannot see my friend and her son," Miranda said firmly. "Millie is making the journey with me should anything happen." James sighed as he looked down at his wife; he knew she was right, but he felt better knowing she was home if something were to happen. "I will not be held prisoner in my home when is hall be in good hands outside these walls, and besides Mrs. Davis' home is closer to Elizabeth's." She grinned and James lowered his hands from her arms and took her hands into his.

"Fine, but if I receive word that you have gone into labor at the Turners, I shall have words with you when you are better," James said and Miranda rolled her eyes. Miranda leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Millie!" she called and the maid came rushing out, wrapped in a wool shall before she wrapped Miranda's shall around her shoulders. "Is Terrance waiting?" she asked and Millie nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Norrington," Millie said and Miranda smiled at James, earning a grin from her husband before Millie helped Miranda out of the house.

"She would have left the second you left for the fort," Mary said as she came from the kitchen, a smile plastered on her elderly face. James chuckled and turned around to look at the woman who had became a second mother to him over the years.

"Indeed," James said before he put his hat on top his head and left for his duties. Mary sighed and chuckled quietly before too turned and set to her daily duties. There was a nursery to finish readying and Mary had the distinct feeling they wouldn't have long to wait.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me today, Millie," Elizabeth said as she and Millie finished putting little William's freshly laundered clothes and fresh nappies away. 

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Turner," Millie said. "Plus I have to get in the practice to help Mrs. Norrington when her baby comes." Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head before she heard a hearty baby's giggle come from the other room. Elizabeth gently touched Millie's shoulder as she passed by her and walked down the short hall to sitting room only to find Miranda holding little William, her arms outstretched and his feet resting on her knees.

"You look so much like you papa, don't you?" she asked him as she shook her head and made a face, which only cause little William to laugh again.

"That is the first time I have heard him laugh like that," Elizabeth said as she walked over to Miranda and the dark haired woman smiled up at her before she looked back at the baby in her arms, who absently chewed on his own hand as he looked at her. For nearly seven months old he was already a good size for his age, and was the perfection of health.

"I guess my looks are just as I thought then; worthy of a few laughs," Miranda said with a smile and Elizabeth laughed before she took William from Miranda and settled him in her arms.

"I do believe James would argue you wrong," she said and Miranda sighed as she rested her hand on her large stomach.

"You are right," Miranda said. She sat up and rubbed her lower back, willing away the dull ache that had settled there since the carriage ride over to Elizabeth's home earlier that morning.

"You do not look well, are you feeling all right?" Elizabeth asked and Miranda forced a smile.

"Yes, however, I believe I am ready to return home; and no doubt James will worry if I am not home before him," Miranda said just as Millie came into the room. Miranda struggled to stand, but Millie was quickly at her side and helped her up. "Thank you, Millie," Miranda said and Millie nodded with a small smile.

"I'll get your shall, Mrs. Norrington," Millie said before she moved to the hall once more.

"Will you be all right with him until Will returns home?" Miranda asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"I shall be fine, Millie was of great help today as were you in watching William for me," Elizabeth said.

"Believe me, it was just as enjoyable for me as it was for you," Miranda said as she gently touched William's dark head of hair. Millie came back into the room and helped Miranda with her shall. They said their good-byes and soon, Miranda, Millie, and Terrance were on their way home.

* * *

Miranda sighed as she paced the floor of her and James' bed chamber. James had yet to return home, and the hour was late. He had sent a messenger to let her know his reports were taking longer than he had hoped and that he would come home as soon as he could. However, his absence was not the reason that she could not sleep, nor was it the reason she paced. The dull pain she had experienced all day had increased, making any attempt to sleep, or even lay down to rest, impossible. 

The pain had settled in her lower back and ever so often a sharp pain would ripple through her stomach. Remembering what Elizabeth went through, she worried that her baby was about to be born. The bed chamber door opened, and Miranda ceased her pacing as she turned and saw James, free of his hat and wig but still in his uniform, enter the room.

"Miranda?" James asked confused as to what she was doing up so late, and concerned that something was wrong. "Are you all right?" he asked and Miranda smiled and took a step towards him only to stop and grasp her stomach tightly as a pain so intense ripped through her body that she knew she had been right; her baby was coming. "Miranda!" James exclaimed and rushed to her side, gently grabbing her as she held her breath as the pain continued. "Breathe, Miranda," he ordered and as the pain lessoned she let out a shaky breath before she inhaled deeply. "Miranda?" he asked again, panic clear in her voice. She looked at his face, and the firelight from the candles lit his face well enough to see the worry shining in his eyes.

"James, I think we need Mrs. Davis," she whispered and James swallowed hard as he looked at her.

"Marcus!" James shouted. "Marcus!" he shouted again.

"Go and get him, I will be all right," she said but James shook his head.

"I am not leaving your side until Mrs. Davis arrives," James said just as the disheveled butler was suddenly standing at the open door, dressed in his nightdress and nightcap still upon his head.

"Commodore?" Marcus croaked and James looked to the door.

"Get Mrs. Davis," James said and Marcus became fully alert as he looked at Miranda. He needed no more instructions and he was gone while James helped Miranda to the bed. He got her settled just as another intense pain rippled through her and she grasped his hand tightly. James did not know what to do, so he held onto her hand soothing her as best he could. When the pain subsided, Miranda let out a small whimper as she looked up at him.

"James, I'm frightened," she whispered and James shook his head as he moved his free h and to her head and smoothed back her dark waves from her face.

"You'll be fine, Miranda," he told her gently before he kissed her forehead. "You're strong," he breathed against her skin. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. "I love you," he told her and Miranda smiled. The child she was about to bare was the man's that looked down at her with so much love that she knew only happiness was going to come from the pain that ripped through her body; and she knew that she could face anything so long as he was at her side.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Sadly, I there is only one more chapter left for "Unfounded Love" and I shall have that finished and up within a week. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

"Mrs. Davis, I don't know if I can do this," Miranda said breathlessly as the morning light started to shine through the windows. It had been a difficult labor, one that had taken all of Miranda's strength.

"You can do this, Mrs. Norrington," Mrs. Davis. "Your baby is nearly through, one more push and you have brought your child into the world." Grace moved to Miranda's side and helped hold her up.

"Take my hand, child," Grace said. "Bring your child into this world, Miranda, you are strong enough." Miranda looked at Grace with tired green eyes, but forced a tired smile before she looked at Mrs. Davis.

"Ready?" she asked and Miranda nodded. "Push, Mrs. Norrington." Miranda did as she was told and squeezed Grace's hand. Miranda let out a scream when she felt as though she had been ripped open and as the screamed died out, the cries of her child echoed throughout the room.

* * *

James froze in his pacing and looked to the bedchamber door, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he held his breath. Miranda's scream echoed out on the corridor before the steady cries of a baby met his ears. He let out a heavy breath and Millie, Marcus, and Terrance stopped their chatting. Grace and Mary were in the room with Miranda and Mrs. Davis. The two maids had helped deliver many babies, so Mrs. Davis enlisted their help in the delivery. The cries continued and James smiled at the strong lungs of his child. 

"Mrs. Davis!" Grace's urgent voice met James' ears and his heart stopped. Grace sounded panicked and he knew something was not right. He stepped towards the door, but Terrance stopped him.

"Commodore," Terrance said and he paused and looked at the horseman. "I do not think it wise." James sighed and looked to the door once more and waited with a heavy heart for word on his child and his wife.

* * *

Miranda felt lightheaded as Mrs. Davis tended to her crying baby. She laid her head against the many pillows Mary and Grace had piled behind her and looked up at Grace with tired eyes. "Boy or girl?" she whispered and Grace looked down at her, a smile on her face. She made to tell her, but her smile washed away at how pale Miranda looked. 

"Mrs. Davis!" Grace said urgently and Miranda felt herself slipping away.

"Oh, dear god," Mrs. Davis whispered as she left the crying baby with Mary and quickly moved to Miranda. "She's still bleeding, I need more cloths." Grace left Miranda's side and quickly grabbed several thick washing cloths she had brought from the linen room.

"Boy or g . . . girl?" Miranda asked weakly wanting to know if she had a son or a daughter.

"A son, Mrs. Norrington," Mary said, her voice sounded so far away to Miranda's ears. "You have a son that you must care for." Miranda smiled softly before she slipped away into darkness.

* * *

It had been too long. Too long since he heard the cries of his child and too long since Mary or Grace should have came out to tell them of Miranda and the baby. "Something is not right," James said quietly as he began to pace once more with his hands behind his back. Worry had settled in and he could think of no reason for why so much time would pass before word about Miranda and his child. The creaking door halted James' steps and he turned around. Mary walked out of the room, looking tired but a small smile on her face all the same. 

"Commodore," she said slowly. "You have a son. He is healthy, strong, and is asleep." James smiled and laughed happy to hear that Miranda had bore him a son.

"What of Miranda? Is she well?" James asked and Mary's smile slipped slightly and he gently grasped her upper arms. "Mary, what of Miranda?"

"She is weak, Commodore," Mary said. "Come." She led James into the bedchamber and James quickly followed. The morning sun shined into the room and on his pale wife as she laid up on their bed. He moved to her and took her hand as he looked at Mrs. Davis.

"She will be fine with time and rest," Mrs. Davis said with a tired voice. "However, her labor was hard; too hard I'm afraid. I will have Dr. Hamilton look her over to be certain, but I do not think she will be able to bare another child." James sighed and looked down at Miranda as she slept and squeezed her hand.

"But she will be well?" he asked.

"Yes, Commodore, she will be well," Mrs. Davis said and a soft rustling noise and a coo drew his attention away from Miranda and to the small cradle he had commissioned soon after learning Miranda was pregnant. He placed Miranda's hand back down upon her bed and moved to the cradle. His son laid there wrapped warmly in many blankets and his eyes closed. James was surprised to see the mass of dark brown hair on top his head. His face was in peaceful slumber and James simply stared at him while Mrs. Davis, Grace, and Mary finished cleaning the room and left leaving James alone with his wife and newborn son. James did not know how long he stood there staring at his son, but a soft sigh drew his eyes from the baby to his wife.

"James?" she asked weakly before a small smile formed on her face and she held out her hand to him. James was at her side in an instant and he sat down on the bed next to her before he took her hand into his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice quiet.

"Weak," she said. "We have a son, James, a son," she repeated feeling the pure joy of having a son of her own replacing the tiredness she felt.

"Yes, my dear, we have a son," he said as he covered their joined hands with his free one. "A seemingly strapping one with a thick head of hair on top his head already." Miranda let out a small giggle before the smile slipped from her face ever so slightly and she turned her green eyes up to her husband.

"However, Grace told me that I may never bare you another," she said quietly and James quietly cursed the slight shame he heard in her tone.

"One shall be all I ever require, Miranda, so long as you and he are well," James told her and she smiled at him. "Now, what are we to name him?"

"I was thinking, well, more or less hoping that you would agree . . .," Miranda trailed off when she felt slightly lightheaded again and James squeezed her hand.

"Miranda?" he asked worried when her eyes started to close. Miranda's eyes slowly reopened and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm alright, just tired," she said assuringly. "I was hoping that you would agree to name him Edwin George for your father and for mine." She gave him a weak smile and James smiled and nodded his head.

"I would be more than happy to agree to that, Miranda," he said and he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Sleep until our son needs you," he whispered against her lips and she sighed quietly before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. James kissed the back of her hand and gently sat it down on the bed. He stood and looked one more time at his son before he walked from the room. He needed to wash and change for the day, but he knew that he wasn't leaving his home that day. He did not want to be far from Miranda or their child until Miranda regained her strength once more.

* * *

A week had passed and Miranda had yet to leave their bed, but she was gaining strength everyday. That morning she sat with little Edwin in her arms, feeding him his morning meal, while James bustled about; late for the fort on his first day back from the leave Governor Swann allowed him. 

"I will come for the midday meal with you and Edwin today," James said as he rushed over to her bedside and kissed her temple. "Do not strain yourself and do as Mary and Grace tell you."

"Yes sir," Miranda said as James started to walk away. He stopped and looked at her, a smile on his lips. "I love you," she said and James' smile grew and the grip on his hat tightened.

"And I you, Miranda," he said before he walked out of the room, placing his hat upon his powdered wig and made his way to the fort. Mary came in soon after and Edwin had had his fill. Mary changed Edwin and settled him into his cradle before he made sure Miranda was comfortable.

"I would like to leave this bed sometime, Mary," Miranda said as Mary fussed with her.

"Dr. Hamilton says you must remain in bed for at least four more days, Mrs. Norrington, and you have nothing to worry about save your son and you are doing a fine job with him," Mary said and Miranda laughed.

"All I have managed to do is feed him and hold him, you and Grace will not let me do much else," she said and Mary smiled.

"Well, that is all you need to do until your full strength returns." Miranda sighed quietly as Mary left the room and closed the door behind her. She looked over at the cradle that held her now sleeping son and smiled. She had wanted a son and a son is what she had, however, sadness had settled into her heart knowing that she would never bare James another child; but she was happy with her son and so was James and that was all that mattered.

"Miranda?" an ensure voice asked from the door and Miranda turned her light eyes to the door only to smile brightly at seeing Elizabeth with little William in tow.

"Elizabeth, do come in," Miranda said as she shifted against her pillows. "Edwin's asleep but your company will be more than welcome." Elizabeth walked into the room and moved to the cradle and smiled down at the sleeping newborn.

"He is so precious, Miranda," Elizabeth said before she moved to the bed and settled a cooing William on her lap. "I am sorry I have not come sooner, but Dr. Hamilton wouldn't allow unnecessary visitors until you were strong enough."

"Yes, well, I think Dr. Hamilton is being overly cautious and I believe James may have something to do with it," Miranda said and Elizabeth smiled.

"He worries about you a great deal," Elizabeth said. "I overheard him speaking to father when he asked for his leave, he said that you were nearly lost and he wanted to remain at your side until you regained your strength."

"I love him for his worry, but he need not worry so often," Miranda said as she played with William's outstretched hands as he cooed and reached out for her. "I cannot wait until Edwin grows just a little more, I am anxious to see if he looks more like his father or me because little William looks exactly like Will, but with your nose." Elizabeth laughed and the two women spent the better part of the morning chatting and tending to their children together before Elizabeth left so she could fix Will his lunch and feed little William.

Miranda was holding Edwin and smiling down at her son as she gently rocked him. She had never been happier in her enter life and as James walked in with a tray of food for the two of them, she smiled at him while he took Edwin and tucked him away before he sat down and fussed with the plates of food, ensuring she received the fuller plate even though she wasn't that hungry. As they chatted and ate, Miranda couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if her father would have lived through the last year. She would have never married James and she wouldn't have Edwin.

It was then and there that she realized that when one's life is cast into utter darkness and despair, there is always hope and unfounded love awaiting you in the light.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all very much for your reviews and well wishes during the course of this story. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pirates of the Caribbean.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

"Edwin Norrington, I have told you countless times not to play in the mud, and here you are covered from head to toe," Miranda said with a laugh as her six year old son trudged into the kitchen with little William right behind him, covered in as much mud as Edwin was.

"Sorry, mama," Edwin said as he put his hands behind his back. Miranda smiled and shook her head.

"It is all right," She said quietly as she pushed some of her son's mud filled hair from his face. "Both of you go in the backyard and I'll get you both some fresh clothes."

"Yes, mama," Edwin said and Miranda looked at William has he hesitated.

"You too, William, I'll get some of Edwin's clothes for you to wear home," she told him kindly and William nodded his head.

"Yes, Mrs. Norrington," he said before he quickly rushed outside with Edwin. Miranda laughed and looked at Grace, who was chuckling behind her hand. Miranda smiled and sighed as she smoothed out her dark blue dress.

"Grace, would you mind getting a bucket of water so we can wash them up while I get the fresh clothes?" Miranda asked and Grace shook her head.

"I wouldn't mind a bit," Grace said before she set to work and Miranda sighed as she turned and left the kitchen. She trudged upstairs and into her son's room. The last six years had been full of happiness, but just like every couple they had their fair share of disagreements. Miranda was busy shuffling through Edwin's things when laughter outside Edwin's window caught her ear. She paused in actions and moved to the window.

Edwin and William were outside chasing each other, laughing full heartedly as they did so. Miranda could not help but smile as she turned from the window and picked up the two tunics and breeches she had pulled from Edwin's wardrobe and made her way out of the room and down the steps. She stepped into the foyer just in time to see James walk through the front door. Time had been kind to him as he aged and Miranda smiled at him.

"James, you are home early," she said happily before she walked over to him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. He smiled and moved his hand to her waist, keeping her close to him for a time.

"I am," he told her gently as he looked down at her and then he noticed the clothing in her hands and he chuckled. "What has he done now?" James asked and she smiled as she pulled away from him and took his hand in to hers.

"William and Edwin decided to play in the hills this afternoon, succeeding in soiling themselves from head to toe in mud," Miranda told him as they walked to the kitchen. "Grace is going to help me wash them before Elizabeth comes for William." James nodded and squeezed her hand.

"How have Elizabeth and Will been? I haven't seen them since Edwin's birthday party last month," James said and Miranda nodded.

"They have been fine, but Cora has been so ill lately they do not take her out much," Miranda said as she sat the clothes down on the table and let go of James' hand just as Grace sat the bowl of warm water down on the table. Elizabeth and Will had been graced with a daughter three years after William was born, and lately the little girl had been ill.

"I do hope it is nothing too serious," James said and Miranda shook her head.

"Dr. Hamilton told Elizabeth that she should recover just fine, but she needed time," Miranda.

"I'll get the boys," Grace said and Miranda smiled at her and nodded her head before the older woman walked out the door and called for them. However, James pulled Mirnada close and she let out a startled gasp as she looked up at him and put her hands on his chest. James grinned down at her before he slowly leaned into her and kissed her slowly. Miranda sighed as she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"Eww," little voices echoed behind Miranda and she broke their kiss and turned around. She smiled at William and Edwin as they stood in the doorway with a smiling Grace behind them.

"Oh, enough you two, come on," Miranda said as she gestured for them to come inside. She glanced and James and he smiled at her before he kissed her cheek.

"Until later then," he whispered and left the kitchen. Miranda smiled as she watched him walk away before she felt a tug on her skirts.

"Mama, I'm ready," Edwin said as she looked down at him and she turned her smile towards her son.

"Okay, okay," she whispered and while Grace tended to William, Miranda tended to her son to wash them up and change their clothes.

* * *

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think this day would come," Miranda said as she and James stood along the fort wall looking out over the sea before them. The sun was setting over the water casting its golden tones upon the water. 

"You never thought Edwin would settle down with a wife of his own?" James asked and Miranda laughed quietly as she looked up and into the aged face of the man that had become her life, second only to her son.

"I knew that Edwin would find a proper wife in time, but I did not think it would be when he was twenty, and I did not think it would be Cora Turner that would capture his heart," she replied. James chuckled before he kissed her graying hair that was swept up and pinned in an intricate design.

"Cora has long fancied Edwin, and it took him only one summer to see the beautiful woman she has become," James told her.

"Indeed, like her mother in every fashion," Miranda replied.

"Mother? Father?" a deep voice asked and Miranda and James turned from the setting sun and looked upon their son. Edwin stood tall and proud in his naval officer's uniform, the spitting image of James, save for his slightly darker complexion and wavy hair; the only traits he seemed to take from Miranda. "I saw you leave the reception and when you did not return, I grew worried." Miranda smiled and walked over to him holding out her hands to him. Edwin smiled as he took his mother's hands and she looked up at him.

"There is no need to worry," Miranda said. "We were just lamenting the fact that our son is no longer a boy."

"Mother," Edwin said with a chuckle and James laughed as he walked over to his wife and son.

"What your mother means to say is that she was lamenting the fact that her son is a married man," James said as Edwin let go of Miranda's hands and James placed a hand on Miranda's waist. Miranda scoffed and Edwin laughed as he looked at his mother, knowing blue-green eyes meeting her green.

"We are so happy, Edwin, that you have found someone to share your life with," Miranda said. "Although you are young, time passes far too quickly and Cora is a fine young woman."

"She is," Edwin said with a whimsical look on his face. "And I love her greatly."

"That is all that matters," James said as he squeezed Miranda's side.

"I must get back," Edwin said before he stepped over to Miranda and kissed her cheek. "I only hope that our union will be as blessed as yours. Good night, mother, father," he said before he turned and quickly walked down the stone path and to the party that was still going on in the courtyard. Miranda sighed and rested her head against James' shoulder.

"James," she whispered and he remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Today has been a tiring day, do you think Edwin would mind if we went home?" she asked and James chuckled.

"I think he knew we would not be staying much longer," James said and Miranda lifted her head and looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Home then?" she asked and James nodded before he leaned down and kissed her chastely and started to lead her down the path, their arms laced together tightly.

"Home," he said quietly and that was where they went.

**The End**


End file.
